Anywhere but here
by culpaeros
Summary: HS!ShizuoxIzaya A day at the beach goes wrong when Shizuo and Izaya find themselves trapped in a cave. Can they put aside their differences in order to find a way out together or will they succumb to the traps waiting for them inside the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Anywhere but Here  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Durarara!  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Shizuo/Izaya  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Prompt from the kink meme: <strong>So Shizuo and Izaya goes to the beach to relax (or if they are younger, in a school trip) and they see each other, the usual chase 'i kill you flea' happens and Shizuo chases Izaya to a cave.

**Disclaimer**_: I own none of these characters!_

**Note: **THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS

* * *

><p>The excitement floating through the air was almost tangible.<p>

It had been steadily growing ever since the class representatives had announced that the trip the entire class had voted on would be to the beach. For most students, this news was good news, causing an eruption of cheers and instant planning on how to get physically in shape before they left so as to be able to show off their 'beach bod's'. For a certain blonde haired male however all they received was a groan.

A beach. _Really_?

What the hell was there to do at a beach?

Maybe if they were younger it would be understandable. A beach could be as fun as a playground since, for the most part, it would be as though you were exploring a whole new world. But now that they were older imagination didn't hold as much sway over their so-called 'superior' minds. How the hell did floating around in dirty water and getting sand in places you hadn't even known to exist before sound _appealing_?

Well, judging from the classes reactions Shizuo Heiwajima knew it would be pointless to ask for a re-vote. All well. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. _Maybe_...

Izaya on the other hand, was ecstatic.

A chance to be able to go to the beach without having to take care of some pesky younger sisters instead of doing what he wanted? Sheer bliss. Sure, he would have to lather on Sunblock every thirty minutes in the vain hope that he wouldn't get burned to a crisp by that incessant sun but it would be worth it! Besides, a coy glance to the left to see his so called 'mortal enemy's' disgruntled face only made it all so much better. To get to go to the beach and have fun while the monster was miserable at the sheer thought? Yes please!

Life couldn't get any better than this.

"Shizuo!"

An excited voice echoed in the already loud classroom as a bespectacled male dumped himself upon the blonde's desk. It seemed the class representatives had already planned for the news causing havoc to ensue for a while. "You have to help me convince Celty she needs to go to the beach too!" The look in his eyes hinted at the want-to-be doctor desiring to do more than have a fun beach day with his dullahan lady friend. "Can you imagine what she would look like in a swimsuit?" Yep.

Shizuo let out what sounded like a 'tch' as he leaned away from the wiggling and quickly succumbing to his daydreams male. "Don't you have better things to do than be a pervert?" Shinra mocked an image of Shizuo stabbing him in the heart before that wide grin made its way back onto his face. "Come on! It'll be fun! Don't you want all of your friends there?" For some reason picturing Celty in her biker helmet on the beach made even a small smile of amusement twitch its way onto Shizuo's lips. Well, at least if she was there he'd have somebody to be miserable with.

"Guess it couldn't hurt to ask"

However, convincing Celty to go to the beach with them was harder than the pair had originally thought. In fact, the female Dullahan had laughed when they first brought it up. Yes, laughed. Her shoulders had been shaking and the smoke coming from her neck just came out all weird while she specifically typed 'Ahahahahahahaha' into that phone of hers.

It was only once Shinra was sitting dejectedly in the corner of the apartment and Shizuo had explained he needed someone other than the brunette there to keep him sane did the rider reluctantly agree. Of course no promises were made on her wearing a bikini, much to Shinra's disappointment. But at this point the male was taking what he could get.

So now here they were.

After a long and torturous bus ride that almost ended too early when Izaya thought it would be a good idea to get under the blonde's skin, consequently causing said blond to try and rip a seat right out of the bus' floor, they finally arrived to the slightly crowded beach.

Shinra stood knee deep in the murky waters, waving back happily to Celty before a foaming wave came up and pulled him under. The rider who had previously been sitting under an umbrella beside the tanned blonde instantly grew worried and ran out to save him, her suit transforming into a bikini just as she hit the water. Only for a few moments to pass and soon she could be seen pounding the teen who had evidently allowed the water to take him in the hopes Celty would do just as she did.

Now alone, Shizuo sighed. He was sitting on a towel, soaking up the suns ray's unlike the Dullahan and trying to come up with some kind of mental activity to keep him preoccupied. Other students and even regular beach attendee's had been keeping a good distance away, the sight of the two having been enough to scare them. Normally this would've bothered Shizuo. But he rather liked everyone leaving him alone for once and, with nothing better to do, he leaned further back so that he was laying upon the towel and his eyes were closing to block out what sun was able to filter through his tinted sunglasses.

Needless to say…The perfect position and the perfect moment for Izaya to strike.

The raven had been being his obnoxious self ever since his feet had touched the heated sand. Running every which way and even half dragging an unwilling Kadota into the water with him he had, for the most part, seemed content to let Shizuo and Celty enjoy their quiet moments together. After all, he had far better things to do than to go out of his way to annoy the blonde. (Or so he told himself)

However, once Kadota finally got the will to say enough was enough and to drag his wet and beaten body out of the cold water to find his towel, Izaya quickly became bored. And Izaya really wasn't one to handle being bored well.

Grabbing some child's abandoned beach bucket, Izaya ducked it under the water, filling it to the rim with the cold and dirty liquid. A mischievous grin on his face was all the warning his fellow students needed before they started backing away, clearing a path between him and his target as he followed Kadota back onto the sand.

Did he have a reason for doing this?

No.

Did he need one when it came to pissing Shizuo off?

Of course not~

With Celty and Shinra oblivious as to what was to occur and still standing thigh deep in the ocean's water Izaya stealthily made his way towards his prey. Toned and tanned chest rising with each relaxing breath, the brute was blissfully unaware of what the raven had in store for him.

Angling his body so the sun wouldn't allow his shadow to fall across Shizuo on the off chance it would cause the blonde's mocha eyes to flash open, Izaya waited until he was directly beside that muscled body with a devilish smirk upon his lips. The just as his lithe arms extended out so that the bucket was directly over Shizuo's head Izaya couldn't stop the giggle that slipped through his lips.

"Shizu-chan~~"

The water was dumped, followed immediately after by the bucket that tried to lodge itself onto the blonde's head as he jerked his body forward in shock. Curse words falling from those lips, the male swiped out with his hand hoping to catch Izaya by the ankle who immediately jumped to dodge the attack. "At the beach but not even getting wet? Where's the fun in that?" Izaya snickered again at the guttural roar that Shizuo let out before the male scrambled to his feet. "Fucking Flea!" Rage flashed in his eyes as his head whipped around observing his wet chest and hair to his soaked towel and finally to that god damn smirk on the raven's face.

Just as that chest swelled with another derogatory yell Izaya bolted.

"GET BACK HERE"

Shizuo took off after Izaya, his feet causing sand to go flying out behind him as he bull dozed through beach chairs, sand castles, and umbrella's that the other had been acrobatically avoiding while his body twisted every which way so he wouldn't lose momentum. Behind them the shouts of enraged fathers and the cries of children echoed in the devastation while a certain bespectacled male head-palmed over the turn of events.

"I knew you had a face that could make babies cry Shizu-chan." Glee was evident on Izaya's face as he splashed into the water, ducking under as if hoping Shizuo could lose sight of him through the dark liquid. However Shizuo quickly followed, the water flying out around him as he used both his hands and his legs to get over to the louse faster. "It's your fucking fault they're crying!" Was the only biting retort Shizuo had enough of a mind to come up with as he reached out to grab Izaya's neck when it came within range only for the raven to dodge. Of course the smaller more graceful male would be like a damn fish in the water compared to the flailing monster who really only knew how to doggy paddle. (Swimming had never been on his priorities to learn in more detail. Not to say he couldn't but rather there wasn't a point to it really)

"Im not the one who destroyed their beautiful sand castle. Had a moat and everything!"

"If you hadn't of pissed me off-"

"I was just trying to help you enjoy the beach more Shizu-chan 3"

Shizuo roared another insult, the water filling his mouth as now they were far too out for him to be able to stand. Kicking his feet he lunged at the flea again only for the male to laugh and watch as the brute fell short. "This is pitiful even for you~" Angrily the blonde slammed his fists upon the water, causing it to spray out around them as ripples flew from where they had struck. "Fuck you!" His glasses were lost somewhere between him and the shore and Izaya could clearly watch those heated eyes following his movements as he circled around Shizuo so that his back could be to shore. Beside them was a mountainous ridge that had extended out from the coastline, its side worn away slightly from the onslaught of waves, and idly Izaya noted how as the water pulled them more and more from shore Shizuo had taken to gripping the rock face for support.

"Aww Shizu-chan looks so cute when he's worried about dr-"

Izaya's words cut off as he stared over the blonde's shoulder. Thinking it had just been his expression that had made the flea stop talking Shizuo moved forward again to grab him only to find himself very surprised when he actually managed to get his hands around Izaya's neck.

"Flea?"

Izaya grabbed Shizuo's chin, forcing the blonde to look over his shoulder before his face paled at what he saw. A wave, the likes of which Shizuo had never seen, was heading straight towards them at a speed that in no way were they going to be able to outrun.

Not that they weren't going to try.

"Out of the way!" All but throwing Izaya from him Shizuo began his awkward swim, trying in vain to reach shore, before he felt Izaya grab his leg and pull back. "Find something to hold on to!" Was the only warning offered before the wave struck and the hands that had been gripping both Shizuo and the rock wall were forcibly pulled away from both when the duo were lifted into the air for the briefest of moments before sent crashing under the water.

Trying to force his eyes open, bubbles spilled from Izaya's mouth, his oxygen leaving him as his head crashed against a rock that had been jutting out from the wall. Blackness clouding his sight, his body went numb just as a firm hand grabbed his and the undercurrents pulled the two further down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Anywhere but Here  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Durarara!  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Shizuo/Izaya  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Prompt from the kink meme: <strong>So Shizuo and Izaya goes to the beach to relax (or if they are younger, in a school trip) and they see each other, the usual chase 'i kill you flea' happens and Shizuo chases Izaya to a cave.

**Disclaimer**_: I own none of these characters!_

**Note: **THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS

* * *

><p>No.<p>

Just _No_

As mocha eyes stared down at the unconscious figure that one word continued to echo within his head.

He was NOT going to give that flea CPR.

Hell, he wouldnt be surprised if the male was faking it. Just waiting for Shizuo to bend over so he could spit water in his face or something.

Shizuo wasnt sure what had led up to this. The water had tugged and pulled at the two, trying to break the limp raven out of his grasp but for reasons unknown he had stubbornly held on. And then a stronger current suddenly grabbed him and the blonde found his head breaking surface quite suddenly.

Surprised, he had dragged Izaya through the water, holding the others head up as his own continually submerged several times due to his lack of swimming finesse. It took several minutes but eventually he reached an edge and, for once thankful for his monstrous strength, dragged both their bodies out in order to collapse onto the hard surface.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, eyes closed, chest heaving, he finally forced himself upwards to get his bearings.

The place was dark, cold and barren. Most definitely a cave of some sort that Shizuo couldn't help but idly wonder if anyone was even aware of its existence. Had Celty or Shinra even seen them go under? Reaching into the pocket of the shorts he had been wearing (Shizuo hadn't seen a reason to invest in a suit he would only wear one time) the male pulled his cell phone out. Flipping it open water dripped out and the screen fizzled. Well, there went their communication.

As he forced his groggy legs upright, Shizuo glanced to his so-called companion, finally realizing the other hadn't moved at all. In fact, he didn't even seem to be breathing which led to Shizuo's current dilemma.

Shizuo had been taught CPR.

It was something Shinra had insisted the blonde learn how to do for whatever reason.

Didn't mean he wanted to use it on Izaya of all people.

Then again, he did kind of owe the guy. Izaya had tried to warn Shizuo and offer some advice concerning holding onto something even if it didn't exactly work.

But Shizuo who loathed the idea of 'owing' the flea believed he had repaid him back by saving him as much as he already had.

Water began to lap over the edge of the stone that marked the barrier between the duo and its dark depths. Faced with a dilemma in which every second counted, Shizuo found himself hesitating.

Maybe he could just do the chest pumps. Yeah. Surely the two breaths in between the thirty compressions werent _that_ important.

Getting upon his knees beside Izaya's body Shizuo hesitated once more.

He had never actually done this to a live human being before.

What if he pushed too hard? He could so easily crush Izaya's ribs if he wasn't careful. Even people with regular strength were in danger of doing that while performing CPR! Shit this was such a bad idea.

Placing his hands in the proper position upon Izaya's chest Shizuo was relieved to see the flea's eye lids flickering not a second later. Then, quite abruptly the male lurched forward and Shizuo barely managed to dodge as water came spilling out of his stomach, his throat, everywhere it had lodged, and landed upon his bare legs. Coughing Izaya seemed to choke for a second. His throat scratchy and painful before the last bit of liquid dripped out and he could lean back again with a relieving gulp of fresh air.

Shizuo on the other hand could only stare disgustedly despite the relief he felt at being able to avoid doing any part of the CPR. Perhaps not knowing how to do it would've been the better option that way he could've claimed ignorance if Izaya hadn't awoken and died. Something that all of his classmates were pretty well aware of his always hoping for.

"Oi, flea"

Shizuo wasn't the most patient of people. He thought he'd further his being nice to the flea hour by letting him rest for a minute but after a while that got dull. And as Izaya had yet to so much as twitch since spitting out all that water he was getting quite anxious to start moving. Especially when one considered how the water appeared to be rising. Already it seemed to be reaching Izaya's bare feet when not a few minutes ago there had been a good foot in between the two.

"Fine stay there, while you're sleeping I'll be looking for a way out. And you can bet your ass I won't send anyone to look for you when I do."

Izaya's eyes flicked open again, those crimson orbs glaring at Shizuo from where he lay though the blonde didn't see it as he began to make his way down the cavern. With a reluctant sigh the raven sat up, fingers rubbing his temples in the process. "My throat hurts Shizu-chan~" The statement came out almost as if it was being sang, a thought that made Shizuo's eye twitch as he froze midstep. "And I care why...?"

"Its your fault."

"My fault?"

"If you hadnt chased me into the wat-"

"IF YOU HADNT DUMPED WA-"

"Now really Shizu-chan, when are you going to let that go?"

"GO TO HELL"

Further argument was prevented as Shizuo's useless cell phone connected with Izaya's forehead at a speed that would leave professional baseball players jealous.

"Hnn, yes well, as you so eloquently put it perhaps finding a way out of here is better than placing blame, ne?" Rubbing his forehead as he refused to allow his smirk to break under Shizuo's glare Izaya began to drag his beaten body forward. With each step he took the air got colder, his body immediately reacting to it as he crossed his arm's over his chest. Shizuo on the other hand barely seemed to even notice the changing temperature; instead he was far too focused upon the darkness that lay ahead of them. Though it had been relatively lit where they had surfaced it was reaching a point to where he could barely see in front of him, a thought that made the blonde very uncomfortable.

However despite the duo's obvious awkwardness when it came to these varying factors they vehemently refused to walk anywhere near each other.

Izaya took one side of the cave, arms still crossed and despite the carefree expression he was exonerating relatively nervous when he glanced over and could only see Shizuo's bright locks in the dark. Not even his figure, just that dyed hair from whatever light particles were able to bounce off it. Shizuo on the other hand probably had it worse, Izaya's body managing to blend in perfectly with the darkness and after a minute he paused in his walk to gather his thoughts.

Hearing the lack of footsteps izaya stopped too, eyes searching for that flash of dull color.

"Flea?" The voice was questioning.

"Right here Shizu~chan"

"..."

"Shizu-chan?"

"Keep it down."

Huffing out a breath Izaya quieted. What nerve! After it had been Shizuo that even started the conversation (or lack there of).

Lost in his thoughts of how Shizuo wouldnt know manners if Kasuka even paid for him to be taught some Izaya nearly jumped out of his skin when a hot hand was placed upon his shoulder.

"Did I scare you?" No apology was offered instead a deep laugh seemed to rumble in Shizuo's chest.

"It's quite amazing Shizu-chan! Not being able to see that ugly face makes up for your freakishly warm hand daring to touch my perfect body!"

A pound and cracking noise hinted at Shizuo burying that same hand in the cave wall.

The sound of the fist's slam echoed in the cavernous area, the wall vibrating from the force of the blow in such a way that Izaya found himself for once tongue tied over the sheer complexities of the brute's strength.

For a whole of two seconds that is.

"What the hell Shizu-chan? What if there were wild animals in here?"

"You're the one that won't stop pissing me off."

"I contest! Ive ju-"

"And what kind of wild animal lives in a cave in the middle of the ocean?"

Izaya's jaw snapped shut. This time for only one second.

"Forget it, your protozoan mind just can't fully comprehend the danger we are in by being trapped in here"

Their faces leaned closer, both trying to see through the darkness the glare upon the other's face. Hands fisted at his sides, Shizuo was waiting for Izaya to give him a real excuse to pound his head into the caves wall while Izaya was waiting for Shizuo to even fucking dare try it. They remained frozen in this position with Shizuo leaning slightly so that both could feel the other's heated breath upon their faces. For Izaya, the feeling of it was much more prominent given his skin's rapidly increasing chilliness. How Shizuo was able to stay warm despite being in the same spot as him and being thoroughly soaked to the bone was something this genius couldn't even understand. Then again, when it came to Shizuo there was a lot Izaya couldn't understand.

"Whatever, we won't get out of here by arguing."

Ah, so he did have a little bit of intelligence within that Neanderthal brain.

Thankful for the dark, Izaya couldn't stop the shiver that went down his spine when that hot breath moved across his face as Shizuo straightened up.

Lifting one arm to rub gently at his sore and scratchy throat Izaya whirled around to begin walking again. Even though Shizuo stayed on this side of the long cave now he still kept his distance. Footsteps echoing in a broken pattern the mortal enemies remained quiet as Izaya grew more and more anxious.

Why did he have to be the one to lead?

It was like the blind leading the blind in here.

Every drop of water that echoed, every step that faltered for fear of there not being ground to step onto had him anxiously clutching at both the wall and his painful neck.

He wasnt scared of course. He just...wanted Shizuo to lead so the other could meet his untimely death instead.

"Shizu-ch-"

"Is the cave getting smaller to you?"

Frowning at having been interrupted, Izaya glanced over his shoulder at the blonde. From what he could make out, it appeared like the taller male was hunched over slightly, the tip of those beach blonde locks brushing against the ceiling.

Well, this wasn't good.

Extending the hand that had been around his neck outwards, Izaya began to inch slowly away from the wall. His other hand remained against it for as long as it could until another step brought it completely away. Feeling a whine building in his throat at the loss of support, it was abruptly chased away as a heated hand grasped his.

An uncomfortable silence ensued.

"You're looking for the other side, right?" Shizuo broke it, feeling the blood rushing to his head.

Even though Shizuo couldn't see it, Izaya nodded. Hand remaining limp in Shizuo's he took a few more confident steps over, stretching as far as his small body could until his fingers brushed against the other wall.

It definitely wasn't this close earlier.

"This might be a problem"

"No shit."

Yes Shizuo, no shit indeed.

After a minute of debate (debate meaning Izaya talked aloud to himself and forced Shizuo to agree with whatever he said) it was finally decided that they should at the very least keep pushing forward. Given the circumstances that brought them here, the duo had no clue how deep into the ocean they were, how long it would take to get to the surface and whether or not those same currents that saved them would work against them.

At least in here they had oxygen and a one way path to whatever was lying at the end of the cave.

With Izaya back against the wall Shizuo had let go of his hand, making a show of him wiping it against his soggy pants that was really pointless considering A. The fleas back was turned and B. It was too dark otherwise for him to see it.

Their speed had picked up, Izaya evidently deciding they weren't going to fall into some deep crater given the cave's shrinking size but it was only so long that that speed could last

With each step the roof got lower, with each breath the wall's got closer.

Soon it wasn't just Shizuo who was crouching just to be able to move.

"How far do you think this goes?"

Shizuo's voice didn't echo as much given the confined space but that did little to mask his uneasiness. Unlike Izaya he wasn't good at hiding his emotions.

"We're going to find out arent we?"

A playful tone met his as Izaya slowed his footsteps. They were almost doubled over now with no sign of the tunnel opening again anytime soon. The darkness only seemed to make it worse, it truly felt like the walls were going to squish them as easily as a person could kill a bug what with the fact that they couldn't even see the walls. But at least with the lack of sight the rest of their senses were in overdrive. Every touch, every sound, every smell became so much more prominent which was why when Shizuo began to move closer to Izaya and his warmth practically radiated against the male's skin he felt the familiar prickling of uncomfortableness. Being stuck in such a confined space with one's self-proclaimed enemy was not an ideal situation. If only he had his switch blade!

Eventually it reached a point where walking was no longer possible. Shizuo fell to his hands and knee's first, followed by Izaya not too long after. The only thing that they could really comprehend now was each other's breathing and the slight shuffling sound their skin and pants made with every inch forward. Shizuo's back was hurting from the prolonged crouch and now it was only the darkness that was saving him from the visual of Izaya's ass swaying directly in front of him. If he had thought today was going to be as bad as it was proving to be he would've claimed sickness and not even come. This was turning out so much worse than he could've predicted.

"I feel a wind"

Excitement tinged Izaya's voice as his speed picked up again. Shuffling to keep up, Shizuo found his body going lower and lower until quite suddenly he just didn't have the capacity to go any further. Izaya on the other hand continued wiggling until without warning his body seemed to vanish from Shizuo's radar.

"Flea?"

Izaya didn't answer.

"Flea!"

"..."

"Izaya!"

"Shut up!"

Shizuo couldn't deny the relief that engulfed him at that anxious (and dare he say, scared?) whisper.

* * *

><p>AN: Awww 3 It really makes me happy to see so many people who have enjoyed this on the meme coming over to fav it on here 33 Thanks for all your support guys! And for all my new reader's I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed typing it 33333


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Anywhere but Here  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Durarara!  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Shizuo/Izaya  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Prompt from the kink meme: <strong>So Shizuo and Izaya goes to the beach to relax (or if they are younger, in a school trip) and they see each other, the usual chase 'i kill you flea' happens and Shizuo chases Izaya to a cave.

**Disclaimer**_: I own none of these characters!_

**Note: **THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS

* * *

><p>The easing of tension Izaya felt when his body managed to slip through the tiny opening on the other side of this tunnel was phenomenal. He hadn't even realized Shizuo was stuck until after a moment the other still had not followed him.<p>

Crimson eyes darting back and forth, they began to subtly adjust to the large cavern he found himself in. Everything was dark (how unexpected~) but the room was at least big enough to move around in. The dripping of water was prominent once more as Izaya became able to differentiate between the stalagmites extending from the ground from the stalactites hanging from the ceiling. One could almost say he was getting used to this lack of light. Almost.

Once sure there was ground up ahead Izaya had taken a step forward when a sudden rustling noise gave him reason to freeze.

With that sound Izaya's hearing shot into overdrive.

Drip... Drip... Drip... Dr-...

Each drip of water seemed to echo around him making it all the more intimidating when the steady rhythm of one suddenly stopped. And with its disappearance a new noise emerged, one that sounded an awful lot like skittering.

"Flea?"

The noise stopped

"Flea!"

Izaya whimpered when it started again

"Izaya!"

Shit Shizuo, "Shut up!"

When they got out of here Izaya was going to teach that caveman a lesson on proper procedure in such a situation.

Not that he ever planned on getting trapped in a cave with the protozoan again.

"Will you get out here already or am I going to have to teach you basic motor skills?"

Izaya crouched down, his fingers wrapping around the small tunnel's entryway as he peeked in to find that reassuring blob of blonde hair. Unfortunately it was nowhere near as vibrant as he remembered.

"...fucking louse"

Shizuo didnt know what was more mortifying, admitting he had been worried about the flea or admitting that he couldnt actually move.

He decided the former.

"A little help? I can't fit."

The sense of superiority that washed over Izaya at knowing he had the upper hand over Shizuo was extremely uplifting despite the fear that was gathering upon the edge of his mind. Coy smirk playing around those lips, he extended a chilly hand into the tunnel, getting on his knee's so as to enable him to reach further until he felt Shizuo's warm fingers brushing his.

He was only doing this because he knew when it came to fighting whatever monsters were in this dark cave another monster would be the best defense. That and Izaya really didn't have anything to fight with. Lacking a switchblade and sight made him practically defenseless over anything that would dare challenge him.

There was no other reason.

Surely, there was no other reason.

It took several tries but eventually Shizuo was able to wrap his hand around Izaya's. He barely had time to note just how cold the limb felt when he could feel the raven tugging uselessly upon his arm. Ah, he should've known better. Izaya wasn't built for muscle and strength, at least not in the top half of his body. His legs and thighs were what he used to escape Shizuo, everything else was unnecessary for his survival up until now.

"Wait a second." Shizuo grunted, kicking his leg out so as to hook his foot onto a rock jutting out from the tunnel wall. Izaya paused in his yanking's, hearing the slight shuffling before Shizuo let out a grunt of pain. One so big was not meant for a place so small.

"Okay count of three. 1..."

"2, 3, Lets go Shizu-chan!"

With no other warning Izaya pulled. Unable to even muster a glare due to how it felt like the flea was trying to rip his arm out of his socket Shizuo kicked on the rock his body sliding forth several inches before the outcropping gave way instead of his body. Almost instantly the tunnel seemed to slant, the limestone groaning under its own movements, as if that one rock had been the foundation for that side of the tunnel. Realizing this Izaya slipped his other hand into the opening, grasping Shizuo's one with both of his and pulling with all the strength he had.

Shizuo's body moved forward just enough for his upper half to clear the opening before Izaya lost his grip. Bewildered, he stumbled backwards until his back hit a stalagmite with a resounding thud that echoed _ominously_ throughout the entire room.

"…"

Orihara Izaya was _not_ scared of death.

The form of death, the immediacy of death, the fact that one cannot fight death. None of these things were of any concern to the teen genius.

Death was simply a part of life.

Without Death, where would be the beauty in life?

Without Death, Life, would be out of control. The world could never function and would collapse within itself.

No, if Orihara Izaya was forced to admit a fear that he possessed within that darkened heart of his it would not be Death, but rather a fear of _nonexistence_

"Izaya..."

Shizuo whispered, anxiety causing his own body to be on edge as the smaller male froze against that obstructive limestone. With one hand free, the blonde placed it upon the broken tunnel's outer wall, using it for leverage as his indescribable strength began to force the rest of his body out. Something which was proving easier now that his wide shoulders had at least escaped confinement and the slanting of the wall and roof gave more room at the bottom.

"Shut up"

Izaya's whisper echoed, his narrow eyes wide as he kept his eyes trained upon the spot he knew Shizuo to be.

_Their translucent bodies seemed to glow, their feet skittering across the floors, the walls, the roof. Their undisturbed caves intrusion had them excited_

Izaya felt a shiver shoot down his skin as something brushed against his leg.

"Whats going on? Talk to me, flea!"

The danger was unknown to Shizuo who was far too busy getting his body out to hear the noises that had Izaya inwardly freaking out. After what seemed an eternity his hips finally slid through and sitting upon the limestone rock he dragged the rest of his legs out to stand.

"..."

Shizuo stumbled forward, his heart pounding in his ears as he reached for Izaya. He needed confirmation, needed to know the way was safe. The suspense was killing him, the uncertainty was painful. These feelings whirling around in the brute's gut had him remembering things he would rather forget, things he had thought he had forgotten of years long past, when the name Orihara Izaya had not been common words upon his tongue.

A sudden crunching noise sounded out as Shizuo's foot landed upon something other than rock.

"What...?"

"Cave Scorpions...if stung numbness, pain, muscle twitching and heart palpitations can occur. For severe reactions death can be imminent."

The fact that Izaya sounded as though he was reciting from a text book was not lost upon Shizuo.

However, he had far more important things to worry about than how the hell the flea knew something like that.

Shizuo jumped away just as the stinger whipped forward, unknowingly dodging the strike as he crashed into Izaya who had ran forward.

"Run!"

The shout echoed as the skittering increased and Shizuo quickly followed the male's directions.

Crashing into each other, their breathing heavy as they fought to find an exit, the noises only seemed to increase with each movement.

Every brush of their hands against the wall made their fingers twitch, so sure that one of the barely viewable scorpions were lingering there, just waiting to strike.

"Here!"

The word was barked as Shizuo finally found a low hanging entryway. Izaya ran towards him and without thinking Shizuo grabbed his hand again as the duo began running.

For what it was worth, Izaya recognized this comforting gesture as his body skimmed across the narrow passage.

Recognized and didn't stop it as his own hand squeezed back with all the strength his small body had.

Their footsteps echoed around them, pants leaving their lips as the duo continued running forward. Sometimes a loud gasp of pain could be heard as one would crash into an foreseen cave formation followed by a yanking of hands as they ground to a stop only to start running again once past the obstacle.

"Fuck!"

"Shizu-chan?"

Izaya ground to a halt at the exclamation, hands stretched forward to grasp Shizuo's shirt only to realize the male didn't have one on. "I'm fine" His voice came out nasally and Izaya could just make out that mess of wet blonde hair leaning back as if Shizuo was holding his nose.

"God damn pieces of rock"

"Its a stalactite Shizu-Ch~an"

The sound of unwilling rock being ripped apart as Shizuo gripped said stalactite and pulling it straight from the roof made Izaya smirk.

"I think we're safe now"

Shizuo glanced over his shoulder after throwing the rock to the side with a satisfactory crunching noise. Izaya's head was ducked down and he could just barely make out the glittering of those crimson orbs. Despite the dark they only seemed to shine brighter with whatever emotion was hiding behind them.

Izaya remained quiet, catching his breath as he heard Shizuo shifting around in front of him. Dropping his hands to his sides, the raven waited tensely for the sound of those skittering legs before finally letting out a sigh of relief.

Death was not the issue here.

Fate was indisputable, Orihara Izaya would die one way or another.

He just preferred his death to be a memorable one, to occur after a life in which he managed to ground his being into every memory of every person he came across. That way, when he died he could continue to exist eternally. Right now, however, was not his time. Two teen's lost to the ocean was not newsworthy cover stories. Two teen's whom no one would miss as one destroyed everything at hand and the other destroyed every person at hand.

They had to find a way out of here.

Together.

"Have you heard of Survival of the fittest, Shizu-chan?"

Upon deciding that whatever hall or room they were in was safe the duo had immediately taken the chance to rest and get their heads straight. Shizuo was covered in scratches and rock burns, a few still bleeding and smarting though he ignored them.

"What kind of question is that?"

Izaya sat beside the tall blonde, their bodies a few notable inches apart as he wrapped his arms around his legs and hugged them to his chest.

"Just play along Shizu~Channn!"

Shizuo scoffed, leaning his head against the limestone and closing his eyes.

"Fine, yes I have"

Shizuo didn't have it in him to not 'play along' considering how he knew Izaya would say what he wanted to in the end.

"Many people mistake Darwin's theory of Natural Selection which involves genetics with that of Survival of the Fittest. For us to have evolved to where we are today survival of the fittest would have only gotten in the way."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. Wasn't the point of a field trip to not learn something?

"For example, Survival of the fittest, what does that make you think of?"

"Me eventually kicking your ass since I'm stronger"

Izaya laughed, the sound of which appearing to be genuine enough for Shizuo to smile to himself.

"Exactly, an individual doing better than another and thus surviving while the other perishes to his environment."

Shizuo rolled his head upon his neck, his bones creaking under the movement before he lifted an arm and accidentally brushed against Izaya's. The friction caused the two to fall silent, Shizuo focusing on the way Izaya seemed to be shivering from cold and Izaya focusing on how the hell he could be so warm.

"What Survival of the fittest doesn't take into account is that of teamwork. Against dinosaurs? The guy with the fastest legs and hiding skills would survive. Against bears and wild cats? The stronger one. People who are physically superior than that of others. You dont have to run fast, just faster than your friends, right?"

Shizuo turned his head to stare in the direction of Izaya. His body outline was the only thing he could see besides those blood-like eyes and curiously he found himself leaning closer.

"If that was true than according to Natural Selection those traits would have been the only ones worth passing along and we would never have evolved to where we are today"

Izaya hugged his leg's closer, a devilish smirk playing across his face, before he tilted his head against his knee's to meet Shizuo's eyes.

"Stupid jocks could never have invented fire or the wheel. But smart nerds could never have survived long enough to think them up. Teamwork."

Shizuo found himself drawn into those fiery eyes, unable to look away on his own until, with a sigh, Izaya placed his chin within the crevice between his knees.

"So I guess I'm the stupid jock that has to protect the smart nerd until he can whip us up some wheel's, huh?"

"Exactly~"

"Question though."

"Anything for you Shizu~chan"

"Mind inventing fire first so the stupid jock can know what he's fighting against?"

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"Survival isn't meant to be fun"

"It is now~"

"Go to hell, flea"

"Only if you'll come visit me Shizu-chan"

"Not if I was paid too."

"Now my feelings are hurt, no wheel for you."

Shizuo laughed. The rumble echoed in his chest and Izaya couldn't stop his own from following suit.

"You know this doesn't change anything, right?"

"I'll hate you until the day I die Shizu-chan~!"

* * *

><p>AN: Merry Christmas Everyone!

Thank you all for reading so far and for all your sweet reviews! They mean so much!

EvVie Hugs are always welcome~~ /hugs laptop


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Anywhere but Here  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Durarara!  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Shizuo/Izaya  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Prompt from the kink meme: <strong>So Shizuo and Izaya goes to the beach to relax (or if they are younger, in a school trip) and they see each other, the usual chase 'i kill you flea' happens and Shizuo chases Izaya to a cave.

**Disclaimer**_: I own none of these characters!_

**Note: **THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS

* * *

><p>It was a minute longer until the duo had it in them to start moving again. Though Shizuo couldn't see it Izaya was really shivering despite how his heart was still beating fast from the earlier exhilaration of the chase. He wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball in the hopes that the cold would dissipate and he could go back to normal. If only there was someone he could sue when he catches Pneumonia... Was the school liable for this?<p>

"Hey nerd..."

Shizuo's husky voice interrupted the quiet that had fallen around them. His head had returned to leaning against the limestone wall, eyes closed and hand gripping his mouth as if he wished he had something between his lips to subdue his anxieties. An Oral Fixation Shinra had once called it before blabbering on about a guy named Freud and what caused this, what could happen from it blah blah blah. All Shizuo knew was that when he was younger he always had a lollipop with him. Now that he was older he hid the lollipop and would sometimes trade it for a cigarette. However most believed he was too young to be smoking and would reprimand him if caught. And as someone who had enough trouble connecting with others he didnt want his only every day meetings with them to consist of fear, lecturing and hesitation. All three emotions he was familiar enough with already as they played across everyones faces.

"Yes, jock?"

"How far in do you think we are?"

Izaya frowned. How the hell was he supposed to know something like that?

"2 miles"

"Really?"

"Of course not. I haven't exactly had the sense of mind to measure all our steps since first coming in Shizuo"

The full name slipped out as Izaya frowned at the blonde. What, just because he was the nerd in this equation he was expected to have all the answers?

"Guess that means you're failing in your part of this deal"

Of course that's the way the protozoans mind worked.

"What about you? Getting yourself stuck in the tunnel and leaving me defenseless against those scorpions"

"You didn't come up with a solution to get me out fast enough"

Ouch, Izaya was failing.

You win this one Shizuo.

"Another question then, where do we go from here?"

"I thought you'd never ask~"

Izaya stood, his bones creaking from the sudden movement as if they had been trying to freeze in that position. A second later and he could hear Shizuo moving as well though his bones noticeably didn't pop or grind against each other. Speaking aloud to himself, so that Shizuo could try to understand his train of thought, Izaya began to pick apart the cavern they now found themselves in. From the formations they had crashed into he judged the room they were in was like that of a circle being forced unwillingly into an oval and as such an opening upon one of the further out edges seemed the most logical to take.

Not that that mattered, they'd really go with whatever one they could find at this point.

Shizuo took one side of the cave, calling out when his fingers brushed over an opening that felt as though it led to more parts of the maze that was this cave while Izaya did the same.

By the time they were finished there were five all together that seemed to be worthy candidates.

"Now what?"

A lot of people failed to realize that there was more to Izaya than just cold, hard facts. A lot of the information that he gathered about people were deduced from hunch's, things that upon further research were proven to be true over ninety percent of the time.

Hopefully that ten percent wouldn't come out to bother them today.

"Lets go with door number two."

The sounds of their footsteps were becoming background noise, the echoes no longer as daunting as they once were. Silence engulfed the two enemies, each becoming lost in their own thoughts until Izaya felt Shizuo moving closer to him again.

For Shizuo nothing was really meant by the movement. The place was dark and unless Izaya was directly looking at him so he could see those eyes the male was constantly vanishing from his awareness. Being lost in a cave with a defenseless enemy didn't seem near as bad as being lost alone. At least at the moment he had the upper hand as for all of Izaya's talk on teamwork Shizuo knew he was the key to them getting out in one piece.

He may not be as smart as Izaya but he sure as hell wasn't stupid.

"I wonder if anyone's even noticed we are gone yet..."

Because the darkness shielded Izaya's face he was not as keen to keep the false facade upon it. However, unbeknownst to the raven, by not keeping up his face, other factors that depended upon it were also falling apart as emotions he wouldn't otherwise convey seeped into his wistful sounding voice.

As if it wasn't for their safety that he wanted to be sure people were looking for them.

Shizuo hummed slightly in his throat, the reply being neither negative nor positive, as he grasped a stalagmite between his hands so it wouldn't hit him as he almost walked into it. Though he didn't say it, he knew the answer to that question was obvious. Celty who always worried over him when he got into these fights with Izaya would've tried to follow eventually and after a while when Shizuo never texted back would realize something was incredibly wrong.

But it was obvious it wasn't if people were looking for Shizuo that was bothering Izaya.

It was if people were looking for him.

"Im sure Kadota-san-..."

Izaya let out a low and bitter laugh.

"Dotachin?"

"What, aren't ya'll...?"

"He knows better."

Better...?

"I'm not one meant to be controlled by another person Shizu~chan"

Oh

Wait...

"He asked?"

"No Shizu-chan, like I said, he knows better."

"..."

Shizuo's head hit another fucking stalactite and the anger that flashed over him caused the male to rip it out of the ceiling as well. However unlike the previous one this time he held onto the sturdy limestone. For some reason he felt as though he might need it later.

"And now that you've asked your questions it's my turn~"

"No"

"Shizu~Channnn"

"Hell No"

Shizuo shivered at the sheer thought of whatever could be running through the raven's mind. It wasn't as if they had agreed to trade questions on their personal lives. He had just been curious, people (Shinra) talked. He hadn't been forcing Izaya to answer.

Though he was rather glad he had.

For some weird reason...

"But thats not fairrr"

"Life's not fair"

"To you, since I will get my way in the end."

Shizuo tossed a glare at Izaya who had taken to walking backwards so he could look at Shizuo's outline. Those eyes twinkled mischievously and Shizuo didn't have to see the god damn smirk upon his face to know it was there. "We'll see about that."

Izaya's back hit a deadend, ending further conversation as Shizuo followed shortly after when he crashed into the smaller male. Izaya let out a gasp of disbelief from the air knocked out of him before promptly shivering at the heat coming from Shizuo's body.

"What the hell Shizu-chan?"

"Sorry" was the eloquent grunt back from the blonde as he disentangled himself only for Izaya to close the distance once more.

"Not what I meant though you really should pay more attention."

Awkwardly Shizuo stared down as Izaya curved his body around his, arms circling around to his back and clinging to it as he tried to suppress the wonderful shivers the heat was sending down his spine.

"Flea...?"

"You have to protect me from everything Shizu-chan, including freezing to death"

It really wasn't fair that Shizuo was hogging all that precious heat to himself. He was required by the verbal contract to share _some_ of it at least.

Shizuo gulped slightly, arm's hanging limply by his side as he attempted to wrap his mind around what Izaya was saying. The cold that clung to his very skin was pressing against Shizuo, awakening him even more, as he felt Izaya turn his head so that a chilly breath brushed against a hardening nub.

This was uncomfortable.

"LIKE HELL"

Shizuo's shout echoed as he pushed Izaya away from him, not missing the flash of a malicious glint passing across those ruby eyes before the raven was able to compose himself.

Izaya shivered again at the immediate loss of contact, his back connecting with the wall once more as Shizuo began to stomp away. "Fight the cold on your own. Or better yet, get to inventing fire why don't you?" Izaya frowned, clearly upset with the turn of events and yet not enough to be left alone as he hurried after Shizuo. Though the blonde had thought he was heading back the way they had come in, he had - in fact - accidentally turned down a different connecting hall, the sound of rushing water becoming prominent with each step.

"Fire's already been invented Shizu-chan. And in case you haven't noticed we don't exactly have the materials for it."

"..."

Shizuo remained quiet, too angry and slightly disturbed to make up a suitable comeback. Thankfully Izaya kept his distance now, arms wrapped around his lean body in the hopes of preserving the heat that still lingered upon his skin. Breaths coming out in unseen puffs they continued their retreat in a tense silence.

Neither of them really noticing the sound of the roaring water until it was undeniably echoing around them.

"Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo didn't hear him, continuing his forward march as Izaya drew to a lingering stop, insecurity filling his gut at this change of noise despite his continually calm exterior.

"Shizu-chan?"

The sound of the rushing water filled their ears, Izaya's own voice barely distinguishable from it to himself as Shizuo vanished into the darkness.

Shizuo continued moving forward as was his normal reaction.

To anything painful, to anything confusing or off putting.

As long as he kept walking forward as if it didn't matter he would be fine.

The sound of the water pounded his eardrums, his breath coming out slow and steady as the feel of water spraying him became more prominent. His pants which had been steadily drying were becoming wet once more and his unruly blonde hair became matted and stuck to his face with each drop that struck the locks. It wasn't until he realized nothing was around him did he even figure out that Izaya was a part of that nothing.

Stalagmites, stalactites, everything had seemed to vanish but the feel of that spraying water and slippery ground upon which he stood.

Confusedly the male drew to a stop, mocha eyes flitting around in the darkness as his surroundings began to filter in.

He knew now the hall he had taken wasn't the correct one. Was it even one they were supposed to go down? The insecurity in his gut worsened and hesitantly he looked over his shoulder. This was why Izaya had needed to lead, Shizuo was never sure of his own decisions, his senses being so easily overridden by his emotions.

The cavern he was in felt large and empty. In vain he tried to filter out the water attacking what few of his senses were useable in this place but found instead it was all he could focus on. It crashed around him, echoed throughout the room so that its location was not discernible. Gripping the stalactite within his strong hands he took a hesitant step to the side, moving further and further until a wall prevented him from going further.

Shoulder brushing the limestone, he tried to retreat back the way he had come, not realizing the wall was curving away, curving into a tunnel. The water slowly faded from his senses until once more it was silenced and he stood in a dark and quiet cavern, alone.

* * *

><p>Izaya's arm's tightened around him.<p>

Even though he had been the one to tell the brute that through teamwork they could get out his immediate reaction now was to scoff and presume it was better this way. He could find his way back out by himself and Shizuo could be forever trapped.

The only problem then was, where would that leave Izaya?

It was obvious to anyone who saw them that he enjoyed his everyday interactions with the protozoan. After all, if he didn't what would have been the point in consistently seeking him out, trying to find ways to get under his skin at every possible chance?

Yes he enjoyed it.

He enjoyed the unpredictability, the way Shizuo seemed to get closer every day and how no matter how hard he tried to ignore him the blonde could never do it completely.

Without that, where would Izaya be?

Humans were interesting.

Humans were intriguing

A monster with half a brain in no way compared to the species.

But after a while Humans became predictable. Sometimes they would surprise him but for the most part Izaya understood mankind on a level in which no other could understand them.

Izaya wasn't normal.

He was like a God to them. He could do as he wished with them and they would react in a way that he would've already predicted.

But even those games got old after a while.

Why shouldn't a God want to play with something it didn't create? A monster that was born without the God's hand being involved. Izaya wasn't Shizuo's God. He wanted to be but such a role was impossible for him. So he continued with the games hoping one day the code to Shizuo would crack and he could discard him.

Until that day came Izaya couldn't lose him.

If he did that incessant question of 'What if...' would echo in his mind just as much as the water was.

Izaya stepped forward, unaware of the high pitched chattering noise that was being drowned out by the rushing water.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Anywhere but Here  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Durarara!  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Shizuo/Izaya  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Prompt from the kink meme: <strong>So Shizuo and Izaya goes to the beach to relax (or if they are younger, in a school trip) and they see each other, the usual chase 'i kill you flea' happens and Shizuo chases Izaya to a cave.

**Disclaimer**_: I own none of these characters!_

**Note: **THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS

* * *

><p>When one is young, they often think of themselves as invincible.<p>

Unbeatable.

Shizuo wasn't that different from other kids. Before he discovered his uncontrollable strength he was actually relatively normal. He enjoyed being with his brother, he enjoyed finding different things to do to keep himself busy and, most of all, he enjoyed doing things that his parents warned him against.

_Shizuo couldn't breathe. His mind was screaming at him to move but his body refused to listen. For once in his life he found himself powerless_

Kasuka had known better. He was always the wiser of the two siblings. When their parents had told them to stay away he had listened. After all, what could really be that interesting up there? No he was fine doing as he was told and finding other ways to entertain himself.

_The stalactite fell from his grip, the sound echoing out in the dark place as Shizuo's heart pounded painfully in his chest._

Kasuka had warned him against it. Surely there was a reason why their parents had put the rule in place but Shizuo's curiosity was piqued. He had a painful lesson to learn about how one should never let their curiosity run wild. Afterwards he would forever be cautious with his actions, with doing as he was supposed to. And once his strength would become revealed he will learn that no matter how cautious he may be, self-control would always be out of reach for the emotional male.

_The sound of the limestone striking the ground caused immediate movement. Bright eyes flashing open, a chattering noise began to fill the room and almost instantly Shizuo fell to a crouch, his hands held protectively over his head_

The attic.

How many children's stories mentioned the wonders that such a foreign place could possess? Shizuo didn't know an exact amount but he was fairly sure there were hundreds of them. So if he wasn't allowed in the attic that could only be because there was an adventure up there just waiting for him to embark on. Despite Kasuka's refusal to partake in the journey Shizuo went on, jumping several times until his small hands were able to grab the string dangling from the roof so that the fold out ladder could come down. Without hesitation the brunette male hurriedly climbed up the creaking staircase, his head popping through the opening with the enthusiasm that every kid experienced when doing something mischievous.

At first disappointment was all that greeted him when he stared into the dimly familiar place. It looked exactly as it had the last time Shizuo had been up here to help with getting holiday decorations down. But there had to be a reason why his parents expressively told him not to go up there now! He would've never even thought about going up if they hadn't said anything.

Climbing through the opening, Shizuo crawled across the floor until his hands came across the light switch. Still very excited he flipped it on before a loud screeching noise caused his head to whip around. He barely had time to react before the creatures had taken flight. Fear flooded his veins at the sight of their giant wingspan, fangs glinting as they whirled around trying to find another dark corner to hide. Shizuo whimpered, too scared that if he turned off the lights they'd come for him but knowing he would get in trouble if he left them on and ran.

With a shaking hand he flipped the switch again, the screeching dying to a chattering noise before he bolted for the ladder. A wing brushed his head and he fought down the shout of fright that tried to escape before jumping through the opening. Landing on the hard ground with a loud 'thump' Shizuo didnt even have time to moan in pain before his father's footsteps running down the hall made him freeze in fright once more.

_It was a memory of a day he had long forgotten. Its significance buried under the presumption that he would never have to face the winged creatures again and thus enabling him from ever having to deal with his childhood fears. Memory Repression causing him to wind up in this situation again, with no father there to close the attic door…_

Izaya slowly unwrapped his arms from around himself, a sigh leaving his lips at his own realizations. He knew if he wanted Shizuo to continue being around for him to take apart he'd have to at the very least locate the protozoan. Staying in the spot in which you lost a person as one would do at a store or a foreign place in no way helped the duo who couldn't even see anything in front of their faces let alone hear anything at this point. And really, it wasn't like Shizuo would've deviated much from his path. If there was one thing the raven knew about the blonde was that he always moved in a straight line. Even when Izaya was practicing his parkour and going every which way the brute would, for the most part, push straight through the obstacles as if they were of little concern.

So why should this time be any different?

Stepping forward Izaya picked his way across the slippery floor, face set in concentration as he focused upon not falling. Even though the worry of a stalagmite impaling him was null in this empty room it didn't mean he relished falling on his face or ass.

The sound of the water rushing was still prominent and in an attempt to distract his thoughts from the missing blonde Izaya focused upon it. Unlike the other he had enough of a mind to realize that the source, despite the echo, lay directly ahead - though what exactly the source was however, was still a mystery.

Then again, they were in a cave, probably still under water. That was enough explanation right there.

Izaya froze as his foot brushed a rock, the object in question moving slightly from the motion.

Hesitantly Izaya used his toes to nudge it, pulling the piece of limestone forward before subtly kicking it. It clanked against the ground a couple of times before vanishing and Izaya at first could only chalk it up to being because the water masked the sound after that.

His Caution and Intellect, however, told him otherwise.

Falling to all fours, Izaya traced the movement of the rock, sliding across the wet floor with a grimace. Luckily, he quickly discovered that once again, Izaya was truly a genius once the answer to all the caverns questionable interior revealed itself.

The reason why the place seemed so empty.

Why the sound of rushing water was prominent and yet, not loud enough to hint at it being anywhere near him.

And why Shizuo had seemed to vanish...

* * *

><p>Shizuo didnt know what to do. His mind was at a complete and utter terrified blank. He couldn't close his eyes but even if he could it would've been pointless. The creatures blended in with the darkness of the cave, the only discernible thing being their wings illuminating with each movement.<p>

Even if Izaya were here to tell him that the chances of these bats being the three species of vampire bats was practically 0 to none it wouldn't have mattered.

Nor would it have mattered if Izaya was there to tell him that he was acting ridiculous, cowering before these weaker creatures before promptly making fun of him.

Sure, it would've made him angry but the terror would've still overcome.

Yet some part of Shizuo wished the flea was here to do all these things.

At least, the part that wasn't currently being held hostage by the fear.

Shizuo stifled a yell when he felt a wing brush him, quickly scrambling away from the spot as if it had become tainted and the bat couldn't reach him in the new one he found.

He had to get out of here.

Where was out?

Did he even have time to find the exit again before they bit him?

Shit.

Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit.

Shizuo bolted.

Hands outstretched in front of him, he continued shivering as it felt like the bats were flying directly over him. Eyes wide in panic he began to grapple with the wall, hands brushing against it in a feeble attempt to find the opening to the hall. Desperation seizing him the blonde even went so far as to punch it but despite the noticeable denting his strength caused it didn't cave in as much as he would've liked.

_Shit_

"IZAYA!"

Izaya curled his fingers, body leaning forward with an almost reluctant curiosity.

Was this really how his games with the beast were going to end?

_Shizuo pounded on the wall, the vibrations echoing out and causing several pieces of rock to fall. His strength and fear riling the bats up and causing several to swoop frighteningly close to him._

Releasing the edge that he was holding, Izaya slowly and carefully brought himself to a standing position. What now...?

_Shizuo kept moving, eyes hidden by the darkness wide in panic, as with another slam of his fist he met nothing but empty air. Feet digging into the very rock under him he bolted, running down the hall with the grace of a bull._

Izaya could feel his heart sinking as with an unsatisfying swallow he stared straight ahead. Was this his fault? Somehow? He couldn't tell if it was his legs or the rock that was shaking as he closed his eyes in a mournful gesture. The raven hadn't even heard it, had Shizuo screamed? Shouted? Tried to call back a warning?

Izaya wasn't sure what he was feeling. Regret certainly however there was something deeper. Something he hadn't expected. He wanted Shizuo dead so many times and vice versa. Now that that age old wish seemed to be fulfilled what would be left for hi-

Something crashed into him.

With a yell of surprise Izaya fell to the side, body sliding across the slippery floor as his own panic seized his body. "-aya?" A frightened voice called out to him but Izaya wasn't able to really comprehend who it belonged to as his legs fell over the side. "Shizu-chan!" His voice yelled out automatically when the rest of his body followed, only gaining momentum as he fell over the cliff. Hands fumbling he grabbed the ridge, breaths leaving him panicked gasps.

"Iz-...Ba-...!"

Shizuo's reply seemed to come out broken as the raven sensed the male striding forward. "Shizu-chan, No!" The body paused and Izaya breathed a sigh of relief...until his fingers began to slip. "Shizu!"

Despite it being so dark Izaya could swear he saw Shizuo's blonde head looking confusedly around. Unable to hear him asking where he was at, he desperately hung onto the edge. Below him lay who knows what, more rocks? Would his neck break? Water was obvious, it must've been some kind of underground stream caused by a waterfall. But where did it go? Where did it start? Would it be deep enough so that he wouldn't die upon hitting it or would it be slow enough for him to get out when he did?

"-ea?"

A warm hand grasped his wrist. It took all of his self-control to not cry out in relief when he felt it- Only for the brute to suddenly let go as a mere bat brushed against him. The creatures were wide awake now, filling even this part of the cave as they searched for more adventure.

"Shizu-chan I'm slipping!"

Izaya called out in vain as his fingertips were now the only things keeping him from plummeting to his sure death. Shizuo for his part was fighting past the mind numbing terror, his eyes blanking out as his body trembled. "Shizuo!" Shizuo lurched forward, grabbing a frail hand just as it fell from the ridge. However the combination of his motion and that of Izayas descent quickly backfired as he felt himself lose his balance. Knee's slipping on the mildewy floor Shizuo could feel his body leaning forward until without any more warning he flipped over.

….What good was this strength when it couldn't save either of them?

Shizuo wasnt quite prepared for the feeling that one got when they realized there was nothing suspending them besides _air_

It was all he could do to keep a hand upon Izaya's wrist, the smaller males eyes closed as his body braced for the inevitable impact. Several times Shizuo attempted to kick at the wall rushing past them, jamming his feet into the very rock in order to slow them down only for the pain to become too much for his still growing body and being forced to give up the idea.

Below them the ground approached rapidly, whether or not it was water or rock being the only thing Izaya could focus on. Shizuo however had other thoughts.

The further down they fell, the further away from the bats they also went, clearing the protozoan's mind from that gut wrenching terror and replacing it with something that could only be equated to worry. This whole situation, this descent to their deaths had been his fault. Because he had been weak. And now Izaya was going to pay the price.

The thought of him actually being responsible for a person's death was horrific.

Shizuo hated violence.

Abhorred it.

How could he have ever wanted this for Izaya?

The hand around the frailer male's wrist tightened and Izaya let out a whine that he would deny up and down later as he felt Shizuo pull him closer. Moving his leg's under him, Shizuo adjusted Izaya so that he was held protectively against his chest, arms wrapping around him tenderly.

"Look at me."

Izaya shook his head against Shizuo's body. He wasn't ready. To quit existing. Who would remember him? Who would help him continue to live o-

"Flea..."

The insult did nothing to mask the gentleness in that voice as Izaya looked up. Wind ripped at his hair and eyes, drying them despite the way Shizuo's body was curling against him as if to block the very same wind. Their faces were barely an inch apart as caramel eyes stared into his blood red ones. For a brief second the heat in them captivated him, making the raven forget how to breathe until their lips brushed against each other and caused him to gasp quite suddenly.

"We're going to live."

Izaya's eyes pleaded for this to be true, leaning forward into the embrace when without warning Shizuo pulled his face away. "Take a breath, now!"

Shizuo slid his body under Izaya's. His back taking the most of the hit as they slammed into the water. Izaya had just barely followed through with the blond's warning when he felt the liquid enveloping him. Separating from the blonde he flailed out, sinking, sinking until a sudden current grabbed him and pulled.

Breath leaving in bubbles he struggled to find his way up, fighting the water pulling him in every direction as his body crashed into rock after rock. The rapids took control, lifting him into the air for brief moments before trapping him under again. Water became all he could see, feel and hear as nimble fingers grasped the long rocks striking him in an attempt to slow down. Where the blonde had vanished to was a worry he didn't even have time to contemplate. All that mattered now was survival and then after Shizuo could dominate his mind once more.

Breaking surface again, Izaya gasped for the delicious oxygen when a rock struck him right in the stomach. The air was instantly choked out of him and he sputtered, head falling back under the cold water as his hand became trapped. Kicking out his foot it connected with something much softer than limestone and Crimson eyes opened wide as he recognized the blonde hair bobbing beside him.

Unfortunately there was little time to dwell over this as the water continued pulling them towards its destination. The duo pulled closer, the unanimous agreement to what was lying up ahead not needing to be spoken if they had even been able to.

Rapids throwing them around a corner, the waterfall was upon them the next second, sending them plummeting through a rather small opening in the ground to a basin far below.

* * *

><p>An Woo~ Sorry for slow updates guys I have the attention span of a flea~ (get it? 8D)  
>Hehe As always thanks for the great and kind reviews! You guys make me laugh alot.<br>glomp-ster: lol~ My names Amee and I've been hiding beneath your bed ;D  
>Kiyoumi: Oml I hate bugs too js<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Anywhere but Here  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Durarara!  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Shizuo/Izaya  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Prompt from the kink meme: <strong>So Shizuo and Izaya goes to the beach to relax (or if they are younger, in a school trip) and they see each other, the usual chase 'i kill you flea' happens and Shizuo chases Izaya to a cave.

**Disclaimer**_: I own none of these characters!_

**Note: **THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS

* * *

><p>It took everything within Shizuo to get them both onto safe, hard ground again.<p>

Though, in actuality, he was fairly sure Izaya had done most of the work surprisingly.

After having had his back nearly broken from the initial slam into the water followed by several rocks slamming into his body when they were being carried through the rapids and now going through another body slam into a slower flowing bowl of water the blond was finally reaching his limit.

His body, already so used to abuse coming from his own monstrous strength, hadn't been ready for something else attacking him in combination with that strength.

They had more or less floated to the wall surrounding the waterfall, Izaya pushing Shizuo along as the male attempted to stay conscious while they searched for someplace low enough for them to crawl out of the water onto.

What couldn't have been more than a few minutes truly felt like an eternity.

For his part Izaya was suffering from similar albeit not as painful injuries due to the brunt of the fall being taken by Shizuo. However, unlike the brute, he was susceptible to the cold water that was freezing him to his very bones as one hand trailed along the wall and the other pushed Shizuo's shoulder as they continued moving forward.

Once a spot was found and with them safely away from the roar of the waterfall Izaya snapped Shizuo out of his half dozing state and with his help they collapsed onto the smooth rock. Shizuo on his stomach and Izaya on his back, their shoulders brushing as they fought for air, warmth as well a relief from the tension the fall had caused in their bodies.

At one point Shizuo tried to stand only for a 'tch' noise to leave his lips from the pain his curving back caused and fell once more upon his chest. Noticing this, Izaya reluctantly sat up to stare down at the male. An unknown light source seemed to flicker off of the nearby water, illuminating their soaked bodies just enough so that up close they were able to see what would have been noticeable from far away in daylight.

Shizuo's bareback was a vivid red and just looking at it caused Izaya to grimace at how much pain that would have caused a normal person. Of course Shizuo wasn't normal as evidenced by the way his head turned, labored breathing leaving those pained lips, while his mocha eyes sought out Izaya's. But the raven was far too enthralled with the sight before him to pay the look any attention.

Leaning forward, Izaya gently placed an elegant finger upon the center of that back, not failing to notice the shiverthat shot through Shizuo as well as the way his lips tightened as if refusing to admit that it hurt.

"Are you okay?"

The blonde spoke first, evidently thinking if he distracted the other he would stop touching his sore back.

"I don't think it's me you need to worry about Shizu-chan."

A fake smirk crossed Izaya's face as his palm flattened, stroking the other's back while his eyes turned to glance at Shizuo's once more. Lids drooping, the blonde seemed to be fighting with his own body as one part of him tried to move into the touch while another tried to move away.

"You can't protect me in such a condition"

Shizuo let out a breathy laugh that quickly turned into a groan as Izaya's hand pressed down harder upon his back.

"What are you doing...?"

"Relax"

Izaya suddenly rose onto his knees, one flipping over so that they were on either side of Shizuo's own legs. Leaning his body down Izaya's hands began to trace over the reddened skin, finding the area's that were most sensitive before leaning over to ghost a kiss over the patch of skin, his cold breath causing another shiver to go down Shizuo's spine.

"...Izaya...?"

"What?"

The word was spoken innocently enough, Izaya's head turning as his hands left Shizuo's back to be placed upon the ground beside him.

Shizuo however remained quiet at the reply; unsure of what it was he had even wanted to say as another jab of pain went through his system when a kiss that was harder than before was placed below his shoulderblade. It hurt

But he didnt have it in him to stop it.

Izaya's body slid forward, his stomach arching so that no unnecessary weight was placed upon Shizuo. The small contact seemed to become enough for the blonde to relax, his body easing as his eyes closed once more.

"Want to know something funny Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo grunted something of a reply, refusing to open his eyes as a hand brushed against the nape of his neck.

"I don't think I'm repulsed by you anymore."

Shizuo smiled before the hand slid down and moved against that sensitive spot near the middle of his back again. "And I don't think you are a complete asshole anymore. Go figure."

Suddenly Izaya's body lifted away and surprised Shizuo opened his eyes, hands curling as he lifted his head to stare at the male who was crawling towards the blondes head. Grasping the male's chin, he tugged until with a groan Shizuo sat up completely. Izaya's hand was cold and in the dim lighting he could see the male shivering. Izaya's lips even turning a blue tinge, something easily noticed as Shizuo found himself focusing more upon their movements rather than the words that were coming out.

Oh wait he was speaking...

What had he been saying?

"Louse."

Shizuo interrupted, an irritated expression crossing Izaya's face at this before without warning Shizuo was leaning forward. An arm crossing Izaya's body as its hand was placed upon the limestone he moved in such a way that Izaya was forced to fall back slightly to keep their personal space at a comfortable distance.

This in no way meant that it wasn't closer than it would've been normally.

Reaching forward with the hand not acting like a support beam Shizuo placed a tentative thumb on those lips, molten eyes noticing the way Izaya seemed to immediately flush at the contact. "You're going to freeze to death."

Izaya found his last defense in this cave, his words, failing him as Shizuo continued leaning forward. One good thing about being Shizuo was that he often didn't think, only acted upon his impulses.

Which meant when he placed a real kiss upon Izaya's lips he in no way regretted the action.

Izaya however froze up at the repeated gesture.

Even though it could be argued he had been the one initiating such an embrace from his earlier antics he had more or less meant it to be a temporary tease to his immobile enemy.

But now, as those warm lips slid across his, the other's damp breath filling his own mouth he was no longer sure if that had been his real intention.

"Shizu-chan...what...?"

Shizuo grabbed both of Izaya's hands with his one, pulling them over the other's head as their kiss broke apart and he could half push the raven onto the limestone.

"You're going to freeze." Was the simple repeated explanation given that didn't quite cover the giant confused feeling that was settling over the both of them even as their blood began to immediately boil with another more powerful emotion.

Lying flat upon the damp limestone Izaya stared into those transcendental eyes and didn't even bother to struggle as his hands were pinned over his head.

"Izaya"

The raven shuddered, spine arching as the hand not holding his own hostage moved from the floor, sliding up to circle around a barely visible pec and down the small valley, down and down before pausing just before his naval. Izaya couldn't breathe, the blondes fingers leaving hot trails along his cold and wet body. The fact that this was Shizuo was wiped clean from his mind. He wanted this. He didn't know since when but he kne-

Izaya gasped, hips jutting out as an adventurous finger delved into his naval. "Shi-" Whether or not he was saying the blondes name or cursing didnt matter. Bare Feet digging into the cold limestone his fingers clutched at the hand in desperation as that finger moved in and out slowly. Unable to take the tension he was forced to let go of Shizuo's hand, fingers curling into obscene angles as if to ease the feeling out. He wasn't even sure if it was pain or pleasure at this point, all he knew was that it was simply _unbearable_

Without warning the finger came out and Izaya felt his body immediately slump against the ground. Hazy crimson eyes opened wider, startled at the close proximity he found himself to Shizuo's own face. He could just barely make out those blonde locks caressing the other, the way his mocha colored eyes seemed to bore into his own crimson ones before their lips were pressed together.

Mouths sliding against each other, Izaya tugged his hands free so he could reach up to grab ahold of the other's soaked hair. He was teasing him and the raven wasn't going to have any of that. Smirking mischievously , a pink tongue poked against Shizuo's lip's but as the blonde refused to open Izaya took the initiative to bite the rebellious bottom lip until with a groan they opened and he was able to plunge his tongue into that hot mouth.

Massaging the roof of the other's mouth, Izaya slowly began to lean forward, taking over the situation as coy hands slid down Shizuo's chest, finding his hard nipples and tracing his thumbs over them. Shizuo'd head pulled back, frowning at how the raven was turning the tables and now teasing him when suddenly Izayas head lowered to wrap his lips around one of the nipples and-

_Oh_

Shizuo moaned as Izaya began to suck and lick, his devilish tongue working wonders while his other hand played with the neglected nub. The heat coiling in his stomach was becoming too much, his pants which had in no way been tight before were too much especially considering how the water bogging them down was straining the most prominent erection.

Fingers entangling into the raven locks it seemed as though his attempts at self-control were finally working as he pulled Izaya's mouth away. Izaya glared at this interruption until a hand slid down his stomach, brushing over his own bulge in such a way that caused his hips to jolt forward as if to ask for more.

However Shizuo responded by pushing his hips away again. Izaya tried to wrap his arms around Shizuo's neck but as his hands brushed the others sore back the male flinched and almost instantly Izaya pulled away. Shizuo pushed down, capturing Izaya's hands again and pinning Izaya to the ground as a knee rubbed against the other's swim trunks with such little pressure that Izaya was squirming unhappily, seeking the amazing friction Shizuo was surely capable of but vehemently denying him.

Hypnotized by the other's movements Shizuo peppered kisses down his neck, licking several traces of salty ocean water off of his skin before finding the junction between neck and shoulder and sucking.

Izaya gasped as he felt his blood pooling with each cell popped. Warm Foreign touches tracing his hip bone, he could feel his body heating up while denial of full satisfaction was being practiced.

"Shizu-oh!"

Izaya all but moaned as just when the first syllable left his lips he felt that knee press harder into his groin. Almost forgetting he had been about to ask for more his hips pushed down, rubbing against the limb feverishly.

But just as fast as the rough movement had Izaya grinding it had stopped. Knee sliding back as if he didnt plan on doing anything more, Shizuo smirked up at the barely distinguishable incredulous expression on Izaya's face. Unable to use his own hands to stroke himself he let his head fall onto the hard ground with a groan of exasperation. Body tensed as that hand brushed the fabric over his straining head he tried in vain to knee Shizuo, to do anything to hint at his unhappiness.

"god damn tease..."

Izaya pulled at his hands, heat from his own body and that of Shizuo's creating an even more damp and lust filled atmosphere around them so that his wet hair was clinging uncomfortably to his face. How was he able to keep both of his hands immobile with only one of his own? Damned monstrous strength!

Shizuo let out what sounded suspiciously like a laugh as he let his hand linger over the bulge. Wet from both the water and the raven's precum he traced a lazy finger around it, no longer even touching until without warning he grasped the shaft through the male's swim trunks. Almost instantly Izaya's hips thrust into the firm grip, a satisfied gasp leaving his lips with the blonde's first pump.

Leaning over Shizuo captured Izaya's lips again, pressing with a bruising strength as Izaya began to roll his hips. Struggling for breath the raven's mouth opened, giving Shizuo the initiative to shove his own pink organ into the hot, damp cavern. Thumb pressing against his head, Shizuo's hand gave the shaft another hard pump causing Izaya to suck upon his tongue with a sudden intake of breath before suddenly letting go in order to shove his hand into the boy's trunks.

Already slick with precum, Shizuo's hand rubbed unmercifully at the slit causing Izaya to nearly bite the tongue in his mouth. Fingers digging into Shizuo's other hand he thrust into that hot hand, begging as each pump caused the coiling of heat in his lower stomach to tighten.

Pulling his mouth away before he could become tongueless, Shizuo moved to nibble and suck on an earlobe while Izaya's body started to quiver. With his release nearing at an exponential rate the blonde dragged his tongue from the lobe down to the raven's jaw as without warning he let go of the hardened erection.

Unhappy once more Izaya's eyes flashed open (when had they even closed?)

A strong hand kept his hips from thrusting forward for some kind, _any_kind of friction as it traced his pelvic bone. Angrily he snapped his jaw as Shizuo's face drew close, evidently hinting at the mental and physical pain he would cause the brute if he didn't finish the job. In reply Shizuo bit gently upon that same jawline as, finally, Izaya came down from his almost orgasmic high. Freeing the male's hands he thrust his fingers in front of the smaller male's lips and eagerly Izaya took three of them into his mouth. Rolling his tongue across and in between each digit he watched eagerly as Shizuo's lips parted in observation.

Shaking his head, Shizuo stood, grasping the smaller male around his waist and half carried him towards a wall, the ledge of which Izaya immediately grasped onto as the blonde took his hand back. He knew the ground would be simply too hard and painful for them to do this on and with Shizuo's back no other position was suitable but Izaya couldn't help but regret that he would have to be bent over submissively like this to the brute

Or at least he did regret it until his swim trunks were suddenly pulled down and just as the cold wind hit his hot erection a warm finger was thrust into his twitching hole.

The finger moved slowly, relishing in the tight heat that caused Shizuo to whisper into Izaya's ear about how he was really warming up now but before he could even come up with a reply another digit was pushed in, immediately scissoring him enough to cause Izaya to groan.

By the time the third finger was added Izaya was impatiently rolling his hips back, seeking to be filled more thoroughly and not liking the way Shizuo's body was curling around him to place teasing kisses along the side of his neck. He was _not_ going to drag this out.

Forcing a hand that had been clutching the wall for support as his body was assaulted to let go, Izaya twisted his arm back to grab Shizuo's cargo pants and tug at them. Finally getting that the raven was having enough Shizuo moved the hand that had still been circled around Izaya's waist to undo his pants buttons while his fingers began to pound harder into Izaya. The sudden increase in pace caused Izaya's hand to fall, his spine arching as he rolled into those digits until with a deliberate slowness Shizuo pulled them out.

Feet braced andhands clutching the ledge Izaya impatiently waited for what was to come next. It wasnt long until Shizuo's head was pressed between his cheeks, cargo pants kicked to the side as he prepared to slide into the tight heat.

"nghh...!"

Izaya couldnt help the noises that came out as slowly Shizuo drove into him. In reply Shizuo gathered a deep breath, relishing in the way Izaya's fiery insides were clamping against his rod. It was only once Izaya was sure he could take more and his hips pressed against Shizuo again did the movement seem to awaken him enough to begin thrusting.

Hips pulling back until only the head of his cock was still encased he thrust roughly into the male in order to receive a satisfactory moan. Fingers spread along the ledge Izaya's legs wobbled as the only feeling he could focus on was that of the engorged flesh impaling him, the speed starting out slow but gaining with each hard thrust.

Snaking a hand around, Shizuo grabbed Izaya's own cock, stroking it in tandem with his thrusts until quite suddenly the raven let out a shout that caused him to freeze. White spots filling his eyesight Izaya rolled his hips back, still trying to ride the frozen blonde. Realizing what this meant Shizuo released the others rod, gripping the male's hips as he thrust into the same spot. "Ah! Fuck!" Izaya's hips rolled as his prostate became steadily abused, seeking to capture more of the male's thrusts. Leaning forward Shizuo sucked on a patch of skin, the sensation of it in combination with the males ram's causing Izaya's knees to buckle so that it was only Shizuo's hands and his own grip on the wall that was keeping him upright.

"Hahh...ah...nng." Izaya moaned almost deliriously as each thrust made him see more stars and brought him closer and closer. The tightening in his gut was becoming too much, his weakened body unable to fight it as another rough ram into his prostrate sent him over the edge.

Not prepared for the way Izaya's body tightened around him Shizuo groaned huskily. A few more frenzied thrusts was all it took before a violent orgasm engulfed him and he released inside of the raven.

Unable to take a moment to even catch his breath Shizuo felt Izaya's strength give out completely. Falling to his knees, Shizuo was pulled out of him as the other male rested his head against the wall, panting and trying to collect his senses.

It took a few moments before Izaya was able to lift his head. Breath still coming out in light pants, his body shifted so he could glance over his shoulder to the still standing Shizuo. The male was looking down at him with something akin to shock in those expressive mocha eyes but all other expression on that face was lost to the darkness. Cracking a smirk, Izaya pushed up, leaning rather heavily upon the ledge he used as leverage before gripping Shizuo's arm. His ass hurt, the fact that he had bottomed was rather stinging his pride (especially considering how he had rather enjoyed it) and the fact that Shizuo seemed hardly able to believe what had happened hurt him in a way that he wouldnt have admitted to feeling before.

But it seemed that something had changed.

"Well that wasn't too smart, was it Shizu-chan?"

Pushing off the blonde Izaya played off a strength he didnt feel as he walked towards the rushing water again, a grin upon his face that the other couldnt see. "Now I have to wash off and get cold again."

This seemed to snap Shizuo out of it, head turning to follow Izaya's movements before grabbing what clothes they still had and following after. Couldnt risk losing them in the darkness.

Izaya was standing by the relatively still water, a hand upon his hips as he stared into the deep liquid. Despite the mirthful expression still upon his face his mind was in fact whirling.

What was happening?

Why had it happened?

Why hadnt either of them wanted to stop it?

"Hey"

Shizuo's voice was so close that Izaya was startled out of his reverie. Moving to the side almost defensively his foot slipped only for his wrist to be grabbed before he could make another unnecessary plunge into the water. "Dont you...want to talk about this?"

Izaya pulled his wrist away, grabbing his trunks from the males other hand in the process before slowly lowering himself towards the water. "Whats there to talk about Shizu-chan? You were only trying to get me warm, right?"

His heart throbbed even as the cold water enveloped his legs.

Shizuo remained quiet, watching as Izaya practically tortured himself by submerging himself at such a ridiculously slow pace. "Though like I said, that plan back fired didnt it?" The mocking laughter in his voice made the blonde tense up. Izaya had managed to get half of his body into the water, hands clinging to the side in order to keep some part of his body out and still relatively...well...not warm but at least not freezing!

It had been a good idea. One that made perfect sense.

If only Shizuo had continued doing as Izaya expected and standing there to wait his turn

Instead the blonde just had to go and mess something else up by _jumping_into the water beside Izaya. Body curved so his back wouldnt be the first thing the water touches he formed somewhat of a cannonball resulting in water cascading out and drapping over Izaya who instantly sputtured in indignition.

"You single celled protozoan..."

Izaya's insults took on a more scientific terminology as Shizuo resurfaced with a smirk. Holding some water captive in his mouth the blonde proceeded to spit the liquid out in a steady stream at the back of Izaya's head who immediately, shivered, gaped, cursed and then began to lift himself back out of the water. Not necessarily in that order.

"...Neanderth-"

Izaya was cut short as a firm hand grabbed his ankle, pulling him back into the water before the blonde immediately lifted himself out.

"What the hell Shizu-chan!"

When Izaya resurfaced his mask had fallen to be replaced with the livid emotion as he tried to paddle back towards the edge of the water. As if that had been his plan all along Shizuo sat upon the edge of the limestone, legs still submerged in the liquid and grasping Izaya's flushed cheeks as soon as the boy came within range.

Despite how cold the water was Izaya felt his face heat up as Shizuo pulled him between those toned legs while bending his body to meet Izaya's lips in another kiss.

One arm circling around Shizuo's knee for support the other was placed upon one of the lukewarm (scorching to his body) hands on his cheeks. When Shizuo's tongue pressed against his lips Izaya opened automatically, their organs delving into a sensual dance that left the raven positively intoxicated.

Until a shiver that ran up his spine reminded him that Shizuo was trying to make out with Izaya while the raven was trapped in _freezing_ and _dirty_cave water.

"Shizuo"

The raven whined against those lips, trying to pull away only for the blonde to pull him back. He at least got enough of a hint to know Izaya wanted out however. One hand leaving the other's cheek, he wrapped it under the arm resting on his knee, effortlessly lifting the small male out and into his lap.

"I won't ask..."

Shizuo finally whispered as he pulled his mouth away to hide his face in the raven's neck. "Why Kadota-san knows better than to pursue you..." He dragged a tongue across the curve of Izaya's neck causing the male to grip his hair rather roughly.

"I just want to know if you feel things changing too?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Anywhere but Here  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Durarara!  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Shizuo/Izaya  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Prompt from the kink meme: <strong>So Shizuo and Izaya goes to the beach to relax (or if they are younger, in a school trip) and they see each other, the usual chase 'i kill you flea' happens and Shizuo chases Izaya to a cave.

**Disclaimer**_: I own none of these characters!_

**Note: **THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS

* * *

><p>Izaya couldnt breathe to answer Shizuo<p>

No, really

With the blonds lips ghosting over his skin like _that_and his fingers tracing his spine the raven was lucky to be thinking coherently at all.

It was too much.

Before a moan could slip through his lip's Izaya pushed the blonde away, disentangling himself in the process. Swim trunks having still been in hand (how he managed to keep a grip on them after being so unceremoniously pulled into the water was a mystery) he began to pull them on with a light chuckle.

"Shizu-chan is reading too far into things"

Damnit, he had only been separated from the blonde for a mere five seconds and goosebumps were already forming on his arms.

"Izaya"

The blonds voice came out husky, pointed in a way to make it seem like he was lecturing the raven for his nonchalant behavior. A thought that only made Izaya roll his eyes before walking back towards the blonde. "Come on Shizu-chan, just because we _fucked_doesn't mean our relationship outside of this cave is any different." Stepping over the blonde's legs Izaya sat upon his lap once more, a look on his face as if he was going to try and prove something to the both of them.

The only problem was as his hands fell once more upon Shizuo's abs he didn't foresee how hard it would be to make them move again.

"I guess so..."

Izaya smirked at how easily the blond had agreed.

"But that doesn't mean something had changed before that caused us to do that"

The smirk fell. He hadn't expected that. Damn unpredictability.

"Oh? Pray tell what changed then Shizu-chan? As far as I can tell I'm still the same flea you love to hate."

"You are."

Once more Shizuo agreed and Izaya was giving himself an imaginary pat on the back as he tried to drag his hands off of those hard muscles.

Only he had been too caught up in being angry at his hands for not listening to realize Shizuo was leaning in for another kiss.

It started out small, almost nonexistent. More like their lips were beside each other while their mouths breathed in the other's air until unconsciously Izaya moved closer. Chests pressed flush against each other lips began to work as if they were experimenting, playing until the right angle could be found that would leave Izaya wanting more. Already his cock was twitching just from the gentle strokes of those hands upon his sides and when Shizuo pulled away it took all of his strength to force the whine down.

"I know you feel it."

Izaya closed his eyes, shaking his head. Shizuo was a monster. Not even one of his beloved humans. Why was he letting this happen?

And why did Shizuo seem so okay with this?

But that was just another thing about Shizuo, wasnt it? The male always accepted his gut instincts and hardly ever questioned them. It was why he had no control over himself that first day when he decided he hated Izaya. His gut told him there was something off about this male so he went with it. And even though from then until now those instincts had always seemed to be working against Izaya due to the raven being forced to flee for his life (albeit, willingly) he had never truly felt as though those same instincts might become a problem...until now.

"What does it matter Shizuo? When we get out of here it'll be like nothing had happened anyways."

"Only if we let it"

Izaya remained quiet, curling into Shizuo's chest as warm arms enveloped his body.

Great now he was cuddling with his mortal enemy

… and liking it.

Despite his own somewhat more sure countenance Shizuo was really just as confused as Izaya. Only, what, a few hours before and he would've taken this very same opportunity to squeeze the life out of the louse?

But he knew better than to question that which felt out of his hands.

If he did then he would also have to face all the other unanswerable questions in his life.

Why was he cursed to possess this strength? Why were the only people he could connect with aside from his brother a headless dullahan and a love sick doctor wannabe?

Why couldn't he just be _normal?_

Questions that always bothered him for the sheer fact that there were no answers to them. There could only ever be acceptance to them being that way because it was how it was meant to be.

And so he told himself all this now when it came to Izaya and the way it felt like his stomach was doing flip flops as the male leaned more into his embrace.

Why was this happening? Why shouldnt he stop it? Was there even a way to stop it and if there was, would he still do it?

Thoughts got in the way of action. They slowed a person down so that by the time they were done thinking a moment had passed them by.

And for one who rarely recieved any opportunities that could be considered good 'moments' in his life Shizuo didn't ever want to miss any of them.

But that didn't necessarily mean that Izaya could or would accept this moment as easily as Shizuo was able to. In fact, quite the opposite. Even now he could practically sense the cognitive wheels in the other males head whirling as he tried to straighten everything out. Hands curling against Shizuo's abs, Izaya's body pressed as much against the blond as he could - causing Shizuo to have to adjust his own position due to being undressed still and unable to think straight with Izaya's body rubbing against him like that.

"Plato..."

Shizuo's hand stilled as it had been sliding up to idly play with Izaya's hairline.

"Who?"

"Behold! human beings living in an underground den, "

Shizuo's eyebrow twitched. Evidently he wasn't going to get an answer to his question. He recognized the name but whatever historical credit was given to the man was lost upon the average student.

"Here they have been from their childhood, and have their legs and necks chained so that they cannot move, and can only see before them, being prevented by the chains from turning round their heads. Above and behind them a fire is blazing at a distance, and between the fire and the prisoners there is a raised way; and you will see, if you look, a low wall built along the way, like the screen which marionette players have in front of them, over which they show the puppets."

"And do you see, I said, men passing along the wall carrying all sorts of vessels, and statues and figures of animals made of wood and stone and various materials, which appear over the wall? Some of them are talking, others silent."

Shizuo couldnt help but wonder where any of this was going.

"Izaya..."

His voice came out frustrated but the raven ignored him, a hint of a frown upon his lips that brushed against Shizuo's chest as he continued speaking.

"and they see only their own shadows, or the shadows of one another, which the fire throws on the opposite wall of the cave and of the objects which are being carried in like manner "

"And if they were able to converse with one another, would they not suppose that they were naming what was actually before them?"

"Oi! Im not keeping up, flea!"

Izaya paused at the frustrated tug to his hair before lifting his head from Shizuo's body to glare at the uncultured brute. "Plato's Allegory of the Cave Shizu-chan, can't you keep up when Im trying to make a point?"

"What the hell does it have to do with anything?"

"You mean besides the suitable name?"

Shizuo's eyebrow twitched as Izaya smirked.

Now Shizuo was getting really annoyed. Here he was about to receive a second lecture on something he didn't care about during his time away from school. Was this going to be a common occurrence with Izaya? Maybe he'll eventually learn how to tune the male out when he goes on these intellectual tirades. Though that could very well backfire...Shizuo did always get the feeling that Izaya was like a girl wherein he couldn't stand being ignored or not listened to. Already despite the ever prominent teasing smirk his eyes were narrowed at Shizuo who promptly rolled his own but let the raven continue.

Evidently Izaya needed this.

"Though I know _you_won't understand the intricacies of the allegory that's alright. I'll only explain what you need to know."

Izaya's smirk widened at Shizuo's glower. Perhaps they will be allowed to keep this part of their relationship the same to an extent.

"At its simplest level the allegory simply compares ideas, forms if you will. The prisoners who have seen nothing other than the wall think that's all there is and label things accordingly. To them the shadow of a book is really a book"

Izaya shifted, the angle at which his leg was bent causing it to begin to fall asleep on him. Immediately at the adjustment however he felt the heat level rise in Shizuo and upon closer inspection noticed him flushing.

Ha...~

"But one escapes and goes outside to discover reality. Scared and excited he runs back in to tell the others of his findings. However not only do they not believe him but had they been free they would have killed him for telling them that what they thought was the true form of something, wasn't."

Izaya's fingers dug into Shizuo's ab's causing the male to toss another glare towards him before slowly allowing them to fall and brush his pelvic bone. Almost immediately Izaya could feel the other's body tensing as he tried to ignore the sensation.

"And how does this relate to us?"

Shizuo's breath fell heavy as he forced the words out. He had been trying to not let it be known that Izaya was getting to him but that kind of failed.

"Imagine the whole world, including us, had been those prisoners when it came to our perception of each other."

Hands sliding up to grip Shizuo's shoulders, Izaya lifted his body so he was kneeling over Shizuo's legs land the others hands fell to unconsciously grip his ass. Almost immediately when he realized this Shizuo tried to let go only for Izaya to lean in to trace his tongue over the shell of the blonde's ear. His plan evidently being to torture Shizuo by dragging out the conversation.

"All we felt and saw were shadows of the emotions we truly possess."

Shizuo bit back a groan as Izaya's lips rubbed against his ear while he spoke. Hands moving down the raven, he traced the skin of the upper leg not currently hidden by swim trunks until the other moved them away.

"And now we've walked into reality and seen the truth, leaving the others behind."

Having enough Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya's back again and pulled down to make him fall once more onto his lap. Izaya went down easily enough, immediately grinding against the blonde before one of those insane grins crossed his face and he abruptly disentangled himself despite how his body almost cried at the loss of heat.

"I dont think Celty or Shinra will kill us."

"No, but will they believe us?"

Shizuo remained quiet. Even though he wanted to say yes he knew it would take a while before they could accept what they saw as truth.

And they were his closest friends and generally believed everything Shizuo said.

What would the rest of the world think?

"Does it matter?"

Izaya glanced over his shoulder as Shizuo stood as well. Closing the distance between them, he pulled Izaya back against him, lip's connecting instantly. However this time both sets of eyes remained open, reading and calculating the other's until the fire in Shizuo's burned through Izaya's uncertainty.

"Dont underestimate me Shizu-chan."

Izaya pulled away, his crimson eyes glowing in the darkness that enveloped his face. "By the end of this you could very well wish you had never met me"

Shizuo silenced him with a smirk. The look caused Izaya to mimic it until both were staring the other down, trying to see past the darkness into their very souls.

"Then it'll be like things had never changed, wont it?"

Izaya gripped Shizuo's arms before wrapping them around his back. Though his back didnt hurt as it once had the touch still made him grimace and cause Izaya's smirk to widen. "What a clever point. Im impressed Shizu-chan." Removing one hand from the other's back, he reached down to grip the blonde's half erect cock, an innocent expression on his face with the first stroke. Shizuo's hips instantly jerked.

"The rest of plato can wait for later, ne~?"

* * *

><p>Shizuo was still annoyed.<p>

Even if he had been the one getting hard (no thanks to someone) he couldn't help but wonder if the physical aspect was all that Izaya would ever accept of this relationship.

With both evidently feeling very different about this whole situation, would their emotions ever align in something other than lust?

Shizuo accepted it because his heart told him to.

Izaya however had to use his mind to make sense of something that one's mind should never comprehend.

For when Izaya understands why he cares for Shizuo, would that change their relationship to something predictable? Boring? Everything that would chase someone like Izaya away in order to seek some new excitement?

Shizuo figured he was just going to have to hope for the best...or at the very least enjoy it while he can.

Shizuo bit his lip, a gasp having just slipped through as Izaya's tongue took the place of his pumping hand. With the hand moving to grip the base of the blonde's cock, Izayas other held onto a hip to keep the tall male from dangerously jerking as his mouth quickly enveloped the tip. The wet heat caused Shizuo's head to fall back, his blood beginning to pound in his ears. Izaya's mouth descended lower, both hands coming to play with the small section that he couldn't engulf into his mouth without Shizuo's help.

Reaching forward Shizuo grasped the back of Izaya's head, his back arching slightly as he tried to get more. His slight thrust caused Izaya to moan around his pulsing rod, hands slipping away while he tried to get Shizuo to thrust again but this time to aim for the back of his throat.

_Like that_

The blonde shivered at the feeling of Izaya humming in pleasure, unable to see the way the raven's hands had moved to free his own erection from his swim trunks and was now pumping it in time with his tongue's ministrations. But as enjoyable as it was to taste the precum that began to fall into his mouth it wasn't enough. He needed more

Izaya jerked as Shizuo's grip tightened and wasn't sure if he was happy or disappointed as he was pulled away from his treat. Hazy crimson eyes looked up, unable to see Shizuo's face as the other male fought down the orgasm that had threatened to overcome him when Izaya's tongue had begun to push at his slit.

"Izaya" The raven whimpered in reply, relishing in the way Shizuo seemed to be able to read his mind despite not being able to see his face as he crouched down and flipped the smaller male over so that he was on his hands and knees. Then, one hand wrapping around Izaya's waist to take over for the raven's pumping hand Shizuo seemed to curl around his body, tongue licking a hot trail up from the back of Izaya's neck to the base of his ear. The sensation caused Izaya to push back, grinding against Shizuo's erection and causing both males to groan in impatience. With his hand already being wet from the water and since Izaya had already been prepared earlier Shizuo didnt bother to have Izaya rewet them, instead sliding his swimtrunks completely off to thrust two in at one time and causing a spasm to shoot through the raven's shocked body.

"Ngh-Ah!" Izaya groaned as Shizuo's teeth bit into his shoulder, his hands both only seeming to gain speed at the sound. Hips rolling back to meet Shizuo's fingers, the raven fell to where he was upon his elbows, having been unable to keep his arms from shaking enough to keep his body upright. When Shizuo felt the other fall he instantly removed his fingers mid-scissor, using both hands to hold his cheeks apart as this time he quickly drove into the male under him.

Izaya gasped, his head hanging until he simply crossed his arms under him so that he could lay his forehead upon one. Shizuo paused once he felt himself go in as far as he could, getting used to the way Izaya's muscles seemed to be trying in vain to force him in further. "Shizu-Oh!" Eyes closed Izaya couldnt stop the slight scream as he tried to speak the blonde's name only for him to suddenly pull out and ram in again. Body shaking, he ignored the hands that were trying to steady his hips, instead choosing to push back against the blonde as a slow rhythm began to get built.

Shizuo grunted as he felt Izaya trying to slam back harder against him. With each thrust he seemed to slide in further than should have been possible only for Izaya to clamp down on him as if to stop him from sliding back out again.

Body still curling around the raven, his speed began to pick up as he felt his own release approaching. He wanted to hold out, to beat Izaya at least but unlike him the other wasnt even trying to hold back. His body spasmed with each attack to his prostrate, moans no longer being muffled as white spots began to cloud his vision. His toes were curling, fingers clutching at the rock underneath him as if trying to find something to hold onto to no avail. Garbled words that sounded like various forms of Shizuo's name escaped his lips until finally with one particularly strong attack both males felt their bodies become overwhelmed with a sensation that had them releasing before Shizuo could pull out again.

Panting Izaya's body collapsed, falling completely upon the limestone only to be followed shortly after by the blonde.

"Damnit..."

Izaya cussed, not seeming to notice as Shizuo's hand found his and made their fingers interlock.

Raising an eyebrow, Shizuo turned his head to look at Izaya's still slightly heated face as his breathing began to slowly even out.

"Now I gotta get back into the water."

Shizuo laughed, the mirthful sound managing to echo around them slightly and making Izaya's frowning lips twitch as if he was forcing the negative expression to stay on his face.

"I fail to see the hilarity in this Shizu-chan"

Izaya pulled his hand away, his countenance teasing as he grabbed his swim trunks once more and stumbled back towards the cave water. Yes, of couse Shizuo would find it funny -he wasnt the one covered in the sticky mess and he wasn't the one continuously freezing to death down here.

Hilarious.

"We can always do it again to warm you back up"

Izaya wished he had something to throw at the blonde. Not that it would have done much damage anyways but at least it would have made him feel better.

This time he took a note from Shizuo, not exactly jumping into the cold water but also not trying to draw out the inevitable as he quickly submerged himself. What he would give for some soap! Instead all he could do was use his hands to try and brush the white mess off of him.

Shizuo's laughter died down to just a rumble in his chest as he heard Izaya vanish into the water. Picking up his forgotten shorts, he stretched his shoulders slightly as if to test his sore back before following the raven in. Who knows maybe with some more of these 'exercises' itll go back to normal.

Once in the water it took some time for the duo to get back out. The first few times Izaya tried a certain protozoic blonde would pull him back in until finally out of frustration Izaya began to try and dunk Shizuo under the water. Something that was surprisingly hard given that the blonde couldn't exactly see him nor could even his long legs touch the ground. It turned south pretty fast after that when Izaya finally did manage to submerge that blonde head only for Shizuo to retaliate and a full blown battle commenced.

It was only once Izaya was too tired to continue and Shizuo was somewhat panting from the exertion was he finally allowed out to pull his swim trunks back on.

"Let's quit wasting time"

Izaya sounded slightly peeved but Shizuo still smirked at the way the others cheeks puffed out. "We won't ever get out of here at this rate."

Shizuo moved slower, climbing out of the water and pretending for a minute that he had lost his shorts before Izaya grabbed them and threw them in his face. But despite the raven's mutterings of 'why you of all people...' the grin still stayed on himself even once the pants were back on.

"I give, which way?"

Izaya got quiet at the simple question, walking towards the right as if to see if he could find any clues while Shizuo waited. The place they were in also felt rather large and frankly Izaya wasn't sure if there was a way back _up_. Going down all the time certainly wasn't helping them escape.

"Shizu-ch-"

A loud crash echoed throughout the cavern and Shizuo practically jumped out of his skin as he hurried towards where Izaya had been. Whatever it was he had been trying to say seemed to have been forgotten as now all Shizuo could hear was some rather pained whimpers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Anywhere but Here  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Durarara!  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Shizuo/Izaya  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Prompt from the kink meme: <strong>So Shizuo and Izaya goes to the beach to relax (or if they are younger, in a school trip) and they see each other, the usual chase 'i kill you flea' happens and Shizuo chases Izaya to a cave.

**Disclaimer**_: I own none of these characters!_

**Note: **THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS

* * *

><p>It was perhaps only because he knew something had happened to Izaya that Shizuo was somewhat cautious as he ran to the area where he had last heard the male. However despite this preparation for whatever unknown danger was in the area he still managed to fall into the trap that had captured Izaya.<p>

Foot slipping upon the mildewing ground, Shizuo flailed for a second, grabbing a hold of a nearby stalagmite and gripping it for dear life to prevent his head from hitting the floor.

If only Izaya had had such luck.

The raven hadnt even been walking as fast as Shizuo had been, however the fact remained that there was little to no traction on the soaked stone floors, and when this combined with the disgusting mildew that coated it his bare feet were unable to create friction strong enough to prevent the fall that soon followed.

And, as he fell forward, both arms extended out to break the landing.

Possibly one of the worst decisions Izaya had ever made in his life.

The arm that hit the ground first crumbled, Izaya landing on it at an obscure angle that sent a horrible stinging sensation up the bone and straight to his brain as a disgusting cracking noise echoed out from it.

It hurt.

Fuck. It hurt so bad.

Izaya didnt know what to do, his body felt numbed by the pain enveloping his mind, a pain that only seemed to get worse with each passing second.

His arm...

To describe the pain would be almost impossible. It was as though someone was twisting the very limb, twisting and twisting and fucking twisting. However, no matter how much he wanted it to just twist off the limb would not come off

"Izaya!"

Despite how dark it already was in the cavern Izaya could swear he saw black spots dancing across his vision. These spots were certainly nowhere near as pleasurable as the ones that had tried to take over earlier were.

Izaya whimpered.

He couldnt move it. What could he do? It hurt. It hurt. It hurt.

IT _FUCKING_ HURT

"Shizu-...arm..." Izaya's voice came out broken as he felt the incarnation of violence moving closer to him. To think, after all this time not once had this male ever been able to hurt Izaya.

And yet so easily this cave was causing him more than just physical pain.

Shizuo got as close as he dared to Izaya, his mocha eyes just barely able to make out the other's outline against the floor.

As one who had broken more bones in the past few years than doctors ever treated in their lifetime he knew almost instantly what had happened.

Arm's werent supposed to bend that way.

Dimmed crimson eyes looked at Shizuo but there were no focus or comprehension in them. Only pain. The look sent its own stab into Shizuo's heart as his hands reached forward, grasping Izaya's head and holding it as gently as he could.

As always Izaya was fighting. Refusing to lose.

"If you faint, you won't feel it."

Whether or not the raven fully comprehended the blonds words Shizuo wouldn't know.

But as the other leaned into his touch as if willing it to overpower the sensation that was stabbing through him Shizuo at least did know he was now trusted enough to have them listened to.

Izaya groaned out a breath of air before his eyes began to roll and his lids slipped shut.

A bunch of different thoughts assaulted Shizuo once he was sure that Izaya was truly out of it. Sadly the first wasn't as related to the raven in the case of his broken arm but rather along the lines of how the hell they were going to get out of here now? With their brains out of the equation the brawn was left to do all the work! However once this thought and the guilt of having possessed it passed, the blonde then could focus on answering the question as to what to do with Izaya.

Not bothering to stand up for fear of falling again Shizuo moved back towards the Stalagmite that had caught his fall. Hands gripping the base of it, the blonde let out a hurried breath at the same moment that he ripped the limestone out of the ground. Then, holding it against his own arm, Shizuo did his best to measure the long object before setting it upon the floor with a look of utmost concentration.

Hands upraised again, Shizuo ignored the pain that shot through his own bones as he hacked at it with his hands before grinding the limestone against the ground. It took a while but eventually something akin to a flat piece of rock come out of his efforts and with a grunt of approval the blonde slid back to Izaya's side.

As careful as he could be (Shizuo was painfully aware Izaya's bones were nowhere near as stong as his own were and thus moving it could very well worsen the fracture) Shizuo gently pressed the pads of his fingers along Izaya's arm, locating the break before lifting the arm with both hands and using his foot to slid the rock under. In a normal situation a person was supposed to leave the victim as is, if at all possible. To call the paramedics and have them do all this since moving the patient could have a negative impact.

However nothing about this situation was normal.

Once the would be splint was in place Shizuo gripped his own pants, teeth gritting as he ripped right along the cuff of both legs of his shorts, making the strip as long as possible before setting one to the side. Nevermind the fact that he would now be leaving the cave wearing what would appear to be shorts for a high school girl instead of a high school male. He wasn't done with Izaya yet so sacrifices would have to be made.

Lifting the splint and arm, Shizuo used his free hand to slide both strips of cloth under, carefully lowering it again once sure they were even and wouldnt be touching the break.

It was as if all his years of practice with his own bones breaking were finally paying off in a very weird way.

Tying the cloths as tightly as he could so the splint wouldn't move but Izaya's arm wouldn't feel it Shizuo sighed out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. If the other had awoken during his ministrations it could have only ended badly. He had to get the would-be informant out before that time could come. He was fairly sure the pain would be unbearable for him. Had Izaya even broken any bones yet in his life? Shizuo hadn't broken any of the ravens yet and he couldn't think of anyone else who would want to hurt the high schooler. This had to be his first time.

The first time always hurts the worst.

Carefully Shizuo held Izaya's arm as he tried to roll the male over. Once the position was correct he then placed the arm across the raven's chest and with feet braced upon the still slippery ground he lifted the smaller male up.

Well...didn't this scream dangerous.

But he had to keep moving.

Staying here wouldn't help Izaya any. At least this way he stood a chance of getting him to a hospital before the raven could wake up.

When Izaya was awake the male's voice was often obnoxiously loud, grating on Shizuo's nerves with his haughty speech and his condescending tone.

However...

When Izaya was unconscious the quiet was what became obnoxious.

All Shizuo could hear was his own breathing, not even Izaya's seemed to be making any significant impact as the blonde carefully and diligently made his way forward.

One foot would move first, carefully feeling the area ahead to be sure no rock formations would interfere before the rest of Shizuo would follow.

Then repeat.

It was slow going. It was painfully slow going.

But with no hands free to feel the area in front of him Shizuo didn't have much of a choice. He couldn't risk breaking Izaya anymore.

Damn what'd he give for a cigarette...

As he felt an opening come up on his left Shizuo moved into it and thankfully almost immediately the ground seemed to slope upwards. That was a good sign.

'…'

Quiet.

'…'

This was more uncomfortable then having Izaya try to act like none of this was a big deal. And the guy wasn't even awake!

But Shizuo had not yet lost his mind enough to start talking to himself, or rather, to the unconscious body in his hands. And even if he had what could he say? Cheesy stuff like 'Oi flea, I'm going to get you out of here.' 'Everything will be okay, I'm here.'

Just the thought of saying such things sent a repulsed shiver down Shizuo's spine.

The sound of a wing interrupted the quiet and Shizuo froze

Shit

His speed doubled.

It's okay, It's okay. We're going to be fine.

A movement went over Shizuo's head. What, had they followed them down here?

Just a bat. Probably a fruit bat. There are fruit bats out there right?

"Hey Iza-"

...Nope not that insane yet.

Head almost hit a stalactite because he was too busy blushing over the fact that he had almost asked Izaya if there were fruit bats out there. Luckily the sound the bats made to communicate quickly chased the red away so Shizuo's face could go back to being visibly pale.

Can I lose them?

No longer caring if he was heading towards an exit Shizuo turned down another hall in the hopes that the bats that followed wouldn't realize this. His arms were shaking. Not good considering what they were carrying.

"-uo"

...okay maybe he was that insane.

Why'd it sound like someone was calling him?

Mocha eyes glanced down towards Izaya. Still out. Not good. Where were the bats? It didn't seem like they followed but there was really no telling...

"-zuo!"

How did one yell at their subconscious to stop imagining th-

Was that a light?

Shizuo jolted forward, stumbling from how fast he had moved considering how he hadn't been prepared for it. However this didn't slow him down as he moved towards the tiny sliver of light, anxiousness written across his expressive face.

"Shizuo!"

Tch, He knew he wasn't insane

"Shinra?"

His voice cracked as he looked up into the small light streaming from the roof above him. Shuffling could be heard as well as the sound of excited voices moving away. "heard som-"

"Shinra!"

The shuffling stopped.

And then

Shadows seemed to explode everywhere.

* * *

><p>Nobody seemed to know what to make out of Shizuo and Izaya's disappearance.<p>

Shinra had seen them splashing around in the water ("Look even Shizuo's having fun Celty~") and by the time he had looked again they were just...gone.

At first nobody seemed to mind. Shinra was granted some alone time with the dullahan who spent a good amount of that time texting Shizuo and trying to get him to reply.

...Okay

So maybe one person had minded.

But Shinra had hoped her attention was upon him!

Eventually, after a good amount of time had passed it became obvious something had gone wrong. Shizuo wasnt much of a texter but he always replied to Celty no matter what. It was the way their friendship worked. So when Celty finally wrote down her worries Shinra was forced to agree.

So they went to tell the teacher.

("Eh? Well isn't that a relief. They probably ran all the way back to Ikebukuro by now.")

No Luck.

They called the police

("They have to be missing for 24 hours to file a missing person report")

...that didn't seem right but okay.

Finally with nowhere else to turn the two just started wandering. Heading towards the spot Shinra had seen them last, the duo stood upon the shore, wracking their brains and staring at the water as if it held some kind of secret within its depths.

("Ne, Celty, we are kind of like Sherlock homes a-")

([/punch])

"What if we go up higher?"

Spectacles gleaming in the sun, Shinra looked up towards the cliff that was nearby, a serious expression on his face as the dullahan's worry began to finally fill him as well. It had been awhile since they vanished. And the sounds of destruction that normally accompanied the two's violent games were missing.

A puff of smoke was all the answer he got and even though Shinra hadn't been looking to see it he seemed to have been able to as he began to walk forward. However before he had gone more than two steps Celty's hand was upon his shoulder, stopping him just in time for Shinra to turn and notice the motorbike heading towards them. Well this was going to be fun~

Climbing behind Celty, the half-naked male made a show of wrapping his arms around her, earning several hits on the head until he finally got his act together and the bike took off. It was almost impossible the way the dullahan seemed to be able to maneuver it up the only slightly slanted slide without any of the bumps or formations causing them to fall.

Though really it was to be expected from someone like her~

It wasn't long until the duo stood upon the relatively flat outcropping. Leaving the motorcycle where they had first stopped, the two strode towards the edge of the cliff, looking out at the sea and shore with confused expressions.

"Shizuo!"

Celty looked at Shinra with a quizzical expression on her nonexistent face. Shinra just shrugged and started walking. Couldnt hurt to try right? If they couldnt see the duo maybe they could hear them.

"Shizuo!"

Celty followed, her smoke escaping her neck in anxious puffs.

"Shizuo!"

"-ra!"

The duo froze. "Was I the only one that heard something?" If Celty had a head it would've been shaking 'no.' "Didn't think so"

The two rearranged a bit before moving again towards where they thought the sound had come from.

"Shinra!"

The voice was louder now and was clearly not from the direction they had thought it had been. However where it had come from there was only a small bit of the cliff before it dropped off to the water. "Where could he be?" It was as if by speaking aloud the wanna-be scientist made up for Celty's lack of a voice. Something she didn't mind in the least as the female shrugged before bracing her feet upon the ground. Moving closer to her Shinra watched with barely disguised interest as her shadows seemed to erupt from the females hands, quickly encasing the ground and filling every crevice.

Startled cursing could be heard before Celty suddenly began to move again. Bolting to the side, the female fell towards the ground, fingers grasping the rock as her invisible head peered into the long but thin opening. Shinra quickly followed, landing beside her and looking in to be greeted with a rather peculiar sight.

When the duo's face and smoke appeared in the tiny opening (which had been somehow blinding the blonde before) Shizuo seemed to be able to read their surprise and slight bewilderment almost instantly and began to speak before either of the other two could. (Well, before one could speak and the other could text)

"Shinra! Celty! We're trapped down here! The flea's hurt and I can't find an exit!"

It was weird enough that he was carrying Izaya. And with Shizuo still being unsure where Izaya stood in this relationship it would be best to act for the moment as if things were relatively the same.

Celty's neck lifted away as her fingers began typing furiously upon her cell phone. Once finished the dullahan immediately used a shadow to lower it down to Shizuo. Rearranging Izaya a bit, Shizuo slid one of his hands out further from underneath the raven to grab a hold of the device.

The light gleamed towards him, managing to blind his hypersensitive eyes even more than the sun had as Shizuo attempted to read the words on the screen. It appeared to be her simply telling him to stay put and that they would go get help.

"How is Izaya hurt Shizuo?"

Shizuo tore his eyes from the screen, glancing back up once more towards the bespectacled male with a grimace. If these lights were already hurting him, how would it feel to finally get out of here?

"I think he broke an arm. Other than that everything is still in one piece"

Shinra nodded, eyes fixed upon the would-be splint before drifting towards Shizuo's torn pants. He grinned. Shizuo scowled. Thankfully Celty seemed to read the tension as she left Shizuo with her phone just in case and dragged her future lover away.

"See you in a bit Shizuooo!"

Great. The outside world.

As the other two left, Shizuo backed up into the caves wall, sliding against it until he was cross legged on the ground with Izaya on his lap.

Shizuo had finally found an escape and at the same time a part of him was reluctant to embrace it. Out there was not in here. In here was where so much had already happened and out there was where nobody could ever understand what had happened.

But that was alright with Shizuo. If no one ever understood it, it wouldn't matter to him. After all he barely understood it. What mattered was if both he and Izaya accepted whatever 'it' was and what would happen between them after.

What would happen...

Did Izaya really know that Shizuo wanted this? Did Izaya want this as well?

Would this be the end of a brief moment in their lives or would it become an unfolding of a love that should have never happened?

At the very least it seemed they would have a couple of days to figure it all out while Izaya would be in the hospital.

And after that...

Who knew?

"Hey Izaya."

"..."

"You know I would have never thought that something like getting lost in a cave could be possible."

Izaya didnt reply, forever oblivious to the way Shizuo's body curled protectively around him as a hand brushed damp bangs off of the other's forehead.

"Truthfully though.."

Shizuo sighed, body slumping some more. Alright, he was insane. But Izaya had been the one to make him this way, not the cave.

"I don't think I would rather be anywhere but here if it was without you"

He could almost hear the raven's mocking voice, pointing out the blonds terror of the bats that were surely waiting around the corner. Waiting for Shizuo to get away from the light and the thought brought a small smile to his lips just as footsteps began to echo once more above him.

Yeah...even with the bats. He'd rather be here with him than anywhere without Izaya

**The End**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Waa and that's it! Thank you so much to everyone for reading and for all the kind review's thus far! I read them all and seeing someone enjoy my fic makes me really happy! This was my first of many for Durarara! and I hope to upload more soon! There is an Omake for this fic that I will try to upload later in case anyone's interested for what happen's 'after the cave' but for now I shall say farewell until next time my beautiful and supportive readers! *kisses*<p> 


End file.
